


Cheer Up Sleepy Pete

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [2]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drinking, Female Relationships, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Obsessive Behavior, References to Depression, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: Mike and Peter are in the second week as a couple. Peter's having problems sleeping, Mike's having problems with a girl...





	1. Chapter 1

“Mike, come on, wake up.” Mike felt himself being shaken by the shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Micky leaning over him.

  
“Micky, what on earth’s the matter with you? Please just go back to bed and let me sleep.” He looked over at the alarm clock. “Mick, it’s just gone three a.m. for God’s sake. I haven’t had that much sleep. What do you want? Just be quiet and please don’t wake Pete up.” Mike turned over and noticed Peter wasn’t in their bed. Mike quickly sat. “Where is Pete?”

  
“Out in the living room—that’s why I’m waking you up. He’s acting odd, well odder than he normally does. He came out of your room about ten minutes ago. Me and Davy were still up watching TV. Pete went into the kitchen had a glass of water, and walked over, sat down and started playing the piano.”

  
“What’s odd about that? Well, apart from playing at this time in the morning.”

  
“Davy’s keeping an eye on him right now. It’s like he’s in a trance. He looks awake, but it looks like he’s sleepwalking. At first he tried to put the kettle on, then stopped and got some water instead. We tried to talk to him, but he just looked straight through us like we weren’t there. Normally he only zones out for a few minutes. We don’t know what to do. Also, Mike, he’s naked.”

  
“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. I’ll put some clothes on first. Just don’t wake him up.”

  
“Davy, Mike’s on his way,” Micky called, out in the den. “Davy, where are you, and where’s Pete gone?”

  
Davy ran out of the bathroom. “What? I’m here. I needed the toilet and was getting Pete a towel to cover him up. I was only gone a few minutes. Sorry.”

  
“Well, we better look for him. He can’t have gone far, and you can tell Mike you’ve lost him!”

  
Mike came out of the bedroom. “You two can get yourselves off to bed. I’ll see to getting Pete back to bed, okay?”

  
“Mike,” Davy said, while Micky was giving him a death glare. “I went to the toilet. I wasn’t gone long, and when I came back, Pete had disappeared. Sorry. I’ve no idea where he’s gone.”

  
“Davy!” Mike took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. “Let’s think. He can’t have gone that far. Did either of you lock the doors? Micky, check upstairs. l’ll check the storeroom and closet.”

  
They discovered Pete was neither upstairs, or in the storeroom or closet, and also that no one had locked either of the doors.

  
“Well, should we split up and search for him?” said Micky. “Davy you check out the front. Mike, shall we check the back and the beach? Don’t worry, Mike, I’m sure we’ll find him.”

  
Davy checked the garage before heading out of the front door and walked up and down the street. Seeing no sign of anybody about, he then walked around the perimeter of the pad. Again no luck. So he headed down to the beach to help the other guys search.

  
Davy found Micky first. “I’ve checked. There’s no sign of him around the front, or outside the pad. I hope Mike’s not too mad with me. Pete’s told me how he’s sleepwalked in the past, but I’ve never seen him do it before. I really thought he’d be okay on his own at the piano. I mean he often sits playing an instrument for hours.”

  
“Mike’ll calm down eventually. We just need to find Pete quick. It’s not too warm out here, and he’s gonna get cold. Davy, you run back to the pad and get some clothes for him.”

  
“Micky!” he heard Mike shouting, so he quickly ran over. “Found him. I just managed to stop him from going for a swim.” Mike had hold of Pete by his arms. “I think he’s still asleep. We need to get him back as carefully as possible not to wake him. He’s freezing cold.”

  
Davy ran down to them with a coat and a throw from the couch. Mike took them and wrapped the throw around Pete’s chest and the coat over his shoulders. They all walked slowly back.

  
“At least you two were still up. Anything could have happened otherwise. I dread to think. I remember Davy saying he talked in his sleep. I can’t believe he was gonna go for a swim.”

  
They got back to the pad, and Mike walked Peter off to the bedroom and got him settled back into bed. Micky put some milk in a pan and was making hot milk, and a tea for Davy.

  
“You want a hot drink, Mike? Hot milk or tea. No caffeine. We all need some sleep.”

  
“Milk’s good. Thanks, Mick. Sorry if I got a little mad with either of you. I just went into panic mode. I mean, I normally lock the door, but with Pete being ill, I didn’t bother.”

  
Micky laughed, “You can’t keep him locked in the bedroom all the time, Mike. At least we found him and nothing happened. I’m gonna drink this and get off to bed. It’s four-thirty already.”

  
“Well, I’m going to bed now. See you two guys later. Hope I manage to get some sleep. Probably be keeping an eye on Pete for a while—don’t want any more walkabouts. Just wait until he’s awake later!”

  
“Maybe lock the door after all, keep him in for his own safety,” Davy said. “See you later, Mike.”

  
Mike went into the bedroom and locked the door just in case. He lay down beside Pete. He pulled Pete closer onto his side and cuddled up to him, wanting to make sure he him kept warm and stayed put in bed, and soon falling to sleep himself.

  
Mike woke up again just after ten-thirty, glad he’d managed to get some sleep. Pete was still fast asleep draped over him. He still seemed hot and his forehead was burning up. Mike pulled himself out from under him, putting his pillow in Pete’s arms. He went off to the kitchen and started up the coffee machine, then headed off to have a shower.

  
Not much later, he was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a very much needed cup of coffee and some peace and quiet. He collected the mail and sorted it, then got out things for breakfast. He wasn’t sure what time the others would be getting up, but suddenly Davy came walking down the stairs. It was now eleven-thirty.

  
“Morning, Mike, you manage to get some sleep then? Micky’s still asleep. I was gone soon as my head hit the pillow.”

  
“Eventually yes. I did lock the door though and luckily he stayed put in bed. I bet Micky won’t be up for a while yet. One of us needs to go out later to the store. We need to restock some basics. I’m gonna get another coffee, and check on Pete. It’s like looking after children living here with you three. I think I’m also gonna call the doctor out.”

After breakfast, Davy headed upstairs to get changed. As he entered his room Micky was up and getting dressed.

“Morning, Micky, or nearly afternoon. You might be lucky and coffee might still be hot.”

Mike picked up the phone and made a call to their doctor, managing to get a home visit sorted for that afternoon.

“Afternoon, Mike,” Micky said while climbing down the stairs, going to the kitchen. He got a mug and filled it with coffee and grabbed some cereal for a late breakfast. He came and sat next to Mike at the table. “How’s Peter?”

  
“Just about to and see how he is. He was still asleep a while back. I’ll take him some water and see if I can persuade him to eat something—he’s not had anything since yesterday morning.”

  
In the bedroom, Pete was still asleep, hugging the pillow. “Come on, Pete, wake up.” Mike gently shook him, and he gradually started to wake. “You feeling any better, babe? Here’s some water. Are you gonna try and eat anything? I’ve called the doctor and he’ll be here soon.”

  
Pete sat up, taking the glass of water and drinking it all straight down. “Thanks. I’m not hungry, I feel so hot though, and thirsty. I’ve got a headache and I’m tired.”

  
“Pete, how’re you doing?” Micky popped his head around the door before entering the room.

  
“Not too good. I think I’ve got a fever. Think I’m gonna stay in bed.”

  
“Okay.” Micky whispered to Mike, “Maybe get him to put some clothes on, just in case.”

  
“Good idea. Pete, listen, might be better if you put these on.” Mike passed some boxers over.

  
“All right, though I can’t see what difference it makes. Can you turn around a minute, please, Micky. Whats so funny?” Peter said to Micky laughing, then noticed Mike staring at Micky.

“What’s the joke?”

  
“Nothing, Pete, but can you not remember what you did early this morning?”

  
“Micky, I’ve been in bed since yesterday afternoon. Ooh, I didn’t throw up all over you, Mike? I know I was sick a few times. God, I’m sorry.”

  
“No, Pete, nothing like that at all. Listen, you gave us all a bit of a fright this morning. You were sleepwalking, nearly made yourself a cup of tea, then went missing and we found you down the beach and managed to stop you going for a swim.”

  
“I’m sorry, guys. I used to sleepwalk a lot when I was younger, been doing it since I was about three. Mom says I nearly gave her a few heart attacks. Nick does it too—it must run in the family. Thing is, I never remember anything about it, only what people tell me afterwards. Oh my God, boxers… I wasn’t….?” Pete went bright red.

  
Mike put an arm around him. “Yeah, babe, out there as naked as the day you were born. Don’t worry, only us three saw anything. Listen, the doctor will probably be here soon, so just rest until then.”

  
The others retreated to the living room. Davy passed through, letting them know he was going to be out for the rest of the day. Mike managed to persuade Micky into helping with some cleaning.

  
They were disturbed by a knock at the door. Mike answered it and showed the doctor inside, taking him to see Peter.

Micky left him to chat and check over Pete, and went back to cleaning.

  
After about thirty minutes, the doctor came into the living room.

  
“Can you tell me what’s wrong with Peter?” Mike asked, and the doctor asked Mike to come into the bedroom.

  
“Well, Peter’s just got a fever and I’ve gave him some medication, which should clear it up within the next few days. Just make sure he drinks plenty of water to stay hydrated. Peter has explained to his best ability about the sleepwalking incident and his past history of it. All I can advise that it’s not related to his current illness, and there has to be another underlying reason for this happening. Unfortunately, this isn’t really something I’ve dealt with before, only read about, but I’m aware somnambulism can be caused by triggers like stress.”

  
“Okay, doctor,” Mike said. “Can anything be done about this?”

  
“Peter’s agreed for me to contact a psychologist friend of mine who, as luck would have it, is currently working at UCLA at the moment doing clinical trials on patients who have sleep disorders. I really think this could help get to the bottom of things. I’m also going to contact his family doctor, to see if there’s anything in his medical notes. Someone will need to get some more medication from the pharmacy. He needs a week’s course. I’ll call my referral through to the college when I get back to my surgery.”

  
“Okay, thanks. I’ll sort out his medication. Is there anything else we need to know?”

  
The doctor led Mike out of the room. “I’m not saying anything will happen again, but in case his sleepwalking does reoccur, you need to make sure he can’t easily access anything that can harm him or anyone else. Do nothing to shock him during any episodes, as any sudden shocks could cause a reaction—maybe even violence. Keep doors to outside locked.”

  
“Hey, Mike, doctor, how about if I rig up an alarm like a bell? Then if he leaves the room during the night, we’ll hear it.”

  
“That’s a good idea. Also is there anyone close like a girlfriend or family member nearby who can maybe get him to open up to them? The psychologist will try and get to the root of the problem, but just be patient with him. Actually, if I could use your phone, I’ll call my friend at the college. I know they don’t have many people involved at the moment, and may be able to get an appointment set up sometime this week as a favor to me.”

  
“Sure, help yourself. Phone’s over there.”

  
The doctor spoke on the phone to his friend. “Well, that’s all set up then, and you don’t owe me anything for the visit, as I get paid for referring a patient to them. He also informed me they pay a fee for the trial too, I don’t know all the details apart from it may involve some overnight stays. Diana from the UCLA Psychology Dept—she’s his senior student—well, she’ll call you tomorrow morning to arrange all the details. So good luck and goodbye.”

  
“Hey, Mike, I think you’d better not let Davy go with him. Imagine him with a lot of female students? You’d be better going with him… Mike, you okay?”

_Diana...a student at UCLA...I remember that name, _Mike was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around ten o’clock in the morning when Davy came walking down from the upstairs room.

“Morning, what’re you up to there, Micky?” Micky was up a ladder at the front door.

“Hi, Davy. I’m Peter-proofing the pad, installing these bells. It’s a bit like an alarm system, so we’ll hear if anyone comes or goes out of either this, the garage, or the back door. I’m also gonna put one on Mike and Pete’s room—they’ll alert us if he goes sleepwalking again, and we can stop him going outside.”

“Wow, a good idea from you for once!” Davy laughed. “Are the bells gonna be loud enough, you think?”

“I could put a few bells on each door.” Micky got down from the ladder and opened and closed the door. “What you think? I think I’ll add another—that should make it louder. Could do with attaching some to Pete somehow… maybe a necklace? Then we’ll always know where he is.”

Mike walked in through the front door. “You’re not gonna be attaching any bells anywhere to Pete. I think that’s taking things a bit too far. He stayed in bed all last night. I’ve got his medication. I guess he’s still in bed? I’ll go see how he is.”

Mike went into their room. “You guys heard any movement from in here while you’ve been up?”

They all went into the bedroom. Pete wasn’t in bed. Luckily he hadn’t gone far. He was asleep on the floor, wrapped in the bedcovers. Mike and Micky picked him up and put him back in bed. He started to wake up, staring up at the three of them.

“Is everything okay? I’ve not been sleepwalking again, have I?” he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

“No, you’d just fell out of bed. Here, Pete, I’ve got you some tablets to take. Are you feeling any better today?”

Mike sat at the side of him, feeling his forehead. “You don’t feel as hot as yesterday.”

They were interrupted by the phone ringing, and Davy ran to get it. He came back in after about five minutes.

“Pete, it was someone from the Windsor Hotel—you got the gig! They want you to start the first week in March, and the guy says he’ll call back about all the details in a few days.”

“That’s brilliant news for you.” said Micky “You’re gonna get paid to do something you love and do for fun, apart from wearing a suit, might get some tips too.

The phone rang again. Mike went this time to answer it.

“Hello?” A female voice answered. “Hello. My name’s Diana Black, and I’m calling on behalf of Dr. Scott from the psychology department at UCLA. Is there a Peter Tork there? Or his doctor mentioned a Mr. Nesmith? I’d like to speak to Peter to arrange an appointment to come in tomorrow.”

“Unfortunately, Peter’s not available to speak to you at the moment, but I’m Michael Nesmith.”

“That’s fine. Can you please ask him if he can come into the college tomorrow at eleven-thirty to see Doctor Scott about the sleep disorders trial? He wants to explain what will happen and a start date.” “No problem, I’ll make sure he knows, and he’ll be there tomorrow. Thank you very much, Miss Black. Does he need to bring anything? And if it’s okay, I’ll be there with him.”

“That will be fine. No nothing, just bring along any medication he’s on—it’s just an informal chat.” “Thank you, Miss Black. We’ll see you tomorrow”

Mike was now more confused as he was sure he recognised Diana’s voice from somewhere. He headed back to the bedroom to tell Pete.

“That was someone from the college about the trial the doctor mentioned yesterday. They want you to go in tomorrow to have a chat. You gonna be okay with that? I’ll come with you if you want. You think you’ll be feeling well enough?"

“Yeah, I’ll think I’ll be okay for tomorrow—feeling a little better already. Might try and eat something today. It’ll be great if you come with me tomorrow. You’ve seen me sleepwalk, which could help.”

“No problem. That’s true. The doctor from yesterday was gonna call your doctor from back home about your medical history. He might have got some details he’s passed on to them which should help. How about afterwards we go and have lunch somewhere, my treat?”

“Lunch out, just us two? That’ll be nice. We don’t seem to get too much time alone together, apart from at night. Come here. Can I have a cuddle, Michael?”

“Come on, Davy, I think I’d better get back on with my jobs. Are you gonna give me a hand, buddy? Let’s leave these two alone.” Micky winked at Mike and started to pull Davy out of the door.

Mike sat on the bed beside Pete, who cuddled up to him. “You happy with this, Pete?”

“What do you mean, happy with what? Doing the sleep trial, the new job…or us? I know I’ve been out of it the past few days with being ill. But yeah, I’m happy. I’m gonna try get some more sleep.”

“No problem. We’ll all be out there if you need anything. I’ll ask Davy to bring you a jug of water. I think it’s better if I help Micky out—Davy and Micky fixing things together? Not a good idea.”

Mike left Peter alone with his thoughts, and his mind stated working overtime. _Mike wants to have a chat, asking me if I'm happy with this? I guess he means us-- is he not happy with me? I'm causing extra work and stress for the others. The talk, he's gonna dump me at lunch tomorrow. Well its been good while it lasted. I've been hard work over the past few days. Am I too clingy? I need to stop thinking about this._He had started to sob but was disturbed by the door opening. He quickly lay down and hid his face in the pillow and pretended to be asleep.

It was just Davy bringing in some water for him, and he didn’t stay long.

When Davy left the room, Peter sat back up and started to read.

The others were now working on the back door. “Just the bedroom door to do after this, but Pete’s asleep, so maybe leave it until later?” Davy suggested.

Davy was distracted, watching a group of girls arriving on the beach. “Anyone mind if I head off out?” He walked out of the back door.

“Well, Mike, he sure gets his priorities right, doesn’t he? Do you think we should set something up on the bathroom door too? Are you okay, man? You’ve been a little quiet the past few days.”

“Just a few things on my mind. Nothing for you to worry about—nothing to do with the band.”

“Listen, do you want to talk about it? Are the problems Pete’s having getting you down and is everything okay between you two? Are you sleeping okay? I mean it, and if you need to get anything off your chest, I’m here for you anytime.”

“Thanks, Micky. I guess this last week has been full on and things have happened so quick, it’s taking some getting used to. I mean, this is Pete’s first relationship so everything’s all new to him. I’m worried this all happening so fast is causing some of Pete’s problems.”

“He’s had his sleep issues before when he was younger, so anything could have triggered them to come back. He seems happy being with you, and you’ve seemed happier too. Are you mad with me and Davy for pushing you both together?”

“No, I’m not angry with either of you. I’m very happy. I’m just concerned that the sleep trial with the psychologist might stress him out more at first, I mean, we don’t know how long it will last or what’s actually involved. So I don’t want him to have too much pressure on him to be dealing with us as a couple at the same time.”

“So what do you mean? You’re not thinking of splitting up, are you? I reckon that would cause him a lot more stress and upset—he really loves you.”

“No, just maybe cooling it… You know, slowing things down a little. I really don’t know. I’m confused by it all. Pete’s always been like a little brother to us all, even though he’s the oldest. I do want to be with him but it just seems that his problems started after us becoming a couple.”

“This door’s finished now. Why don’t you go for a walk or go down to the beach with Davy? I’ll check on Pete. I need to sort out when I can do your bedroom door, so hopefully he’ll be awake soon.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll go for a walk clear my head a bit. Thanks for the chat, Micky.”

Micky went to the downstairs bedroom door and knocked. There was no answer, so he walked in. Pete was awake, on the bed, reading. “Pete, everything alright? I suppose you’ve heard the noise I’ve been making. I’ve just put up some, like, bell alarms on the doors, just in case you sleepwalk again—the noise will alert us I need to put some on this door. Okay to do now while you’re awake?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. You can do the door now if you want. I’m not bothered by you doing it. I know its for my own good and safety. It seems quiet—where is everyone?”

“Davy’s down the beach with some girls and Mike’s gone for a walk. You sure you’re fine? You know I’m always here if you need a chat with my little older brother.”

“The sleepwalking returning has freaked me out a bit, I guess. I know it used to cause my mom a lot of distress. I ended up having to have a bedroom downstairs, as I kept falling down the stairs. I ended up with a few sprains, fractures and broken bones. I was a bit of a danger to myself.”

“I’m glad we moved Davy upstairs rather than you then. A fall down those stairs would hurt. Good news for you about the hotel gig though! I’m gonna make a sandwich—you want one?”

Mike walked back into the pad while Micky was in the kitchen a little later.

“Do you want a sandwich too, Mike? I’ve made Peter one. He’s awake now. I’ve nearly finished the bedroom door alarm too.”

“Sure. Thanks, Mick. I’ll take Pete’s to him. You got time for a chat again soon? There is something bothering me that I do need to talk to someone about.”

“Yeah no problem. Anytime you want, Mike.”

Mike took Pete’s sandwich to him, “How you doing? You look better—at least you’re eating something now.” He sat down beside Pete. “Is there anything else I can get or do for you?”

“Can you bring me my guitar? I’ve got something in my head that I want to work on. Can I have some more water too, please? Thanks for looking after me. Are you okay, Mike?”

“I’m fine, Pete. I’ll get you some more water and your guitar, and I don’t mind looking after you.”

He rinsed out and refilled the water jug, picked up the acoustic guitar and took them in to Pete.

He came back into the living room, sat on the couch and read the paper until Micky got the door finished.

After Mick was done, Mike grabbed a couple of sodas and they went out to the sundeck to have a chat.

“I guess the walk helped you out then. I’m all ears. What do you want to talk about?” “Well, you know I went to the Windsor Hotel with Pete for his audition? There was a girl there playing before Peter. She was with a friend of hers. I guess like me she’d gone for support.”

“Yeah, okay?”

“While her friend was playing, she was looking over and smiling at me, and when Peter was starting his audition, we got chatting. She told us they’d seen us playing at a club, so we chatted about the band for a while. Her friend, Victoria I think was her name, left us alone while she went to the rest room. Diana is the girl’s name. She hinted her and Victoria was interested in me and Pete. Even asked if we wanted to go out later with them to the movies or a club. She told me they were senior year students at UCLA.”

“Hmmmm, Mike, and…”

“She said her friend was shy, but she came straight out and told me she liked me. She even wrote down her phone number for me. I said Pete and I were both in relationships—of course not saying with each other—so we’d have to decline.”

Micky just stared at him.

“Well, she didn’t seem bothered and put her phone number in my hand, saying to keep it just in case things changed, and they both left after that.

“Did Pete see any of this conversation with her?”

“No, he was busy playing. Thing is, I put her number in my wallet, and things have got weirder over the past few days. Yesterday the doctor said Diana from UCLA would call about Pete’s trial. Well she was the one who called today—I’m positive I recognised her voice. I think the Diana from the hotel and the Diana we’ll be seeing tomorrow are the same girl!”


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was awoken by feeling a dip in their bed. He hadn’t been sleeping too well the past few nights. He heard the bells ringing, so he knew Peter had left the bedroom. He quickly got out of bed, putting on a t-shirt, and went into the living room. He knew Peter could’t get outside: he’d locked the doors and hidden the keys somewhere where the others could find them. Pete stood at the bandstand. He’d picked up the Fender that his parents had sent him for his birthday. Mike crept up slowly to the side of him. Pete was still asleep. Mike was quite shocked at what he did next—Pete just threw the guitar back onto the bandstand and stared at it on the floor. Mike decided it’d be best to get him back to bed. Gently holding his arms, he guided him back to their room and got him settled in bed. He locked their door, lay down and eventually fell asleep.

  
He was woken up a good few hours later by Peter sitting next to him. “Have you got the key? The door’s locked and I want to go for a shower. It’s nine o’clock—remember we’re due out later.”

  
Mike sat up and opened the drawer of his bedside table, passing the key to Pete. “I haven’t forgotten. I’ll get up as well. You feeling a lot better today? You look a bit more like your normal self.”

  
“Yeah, I think the fever’s broken. I’m feeling so much better. Sorry if I’ve been a pain over the past few days. I’ll start the coffee off for you then get a shower.” He leaned over and kissed Mike.

  
About thirty minutes later Mike and Pete were sitting at the kitchen table having tea and coffee. “You still want to go and get lunch after we’ve done at the college, Pete?”

Mike looked over to the bandstand at the guitar on the floor, wondering if he should mention something. Apart from the earlier incident, Pete hadn’t touched it or even attempted to even play it, which was so unlike him. But he remembered Pete hadn’t been too interested when he’d opened the gift.

  
“Yeah why not? Be nice to have lunch together, Michael—remember you said you were paying!”

  
Micky and Davy came down the stairs together chatting, and Davy went over to make himself a tea.

  
“I’m gonna be out most of the day with Maggie. I met her down the beach yesterday.”

  
“I can’t keep up with you and your girlfriends, Davy.” Micky laughed. “I’m surprised you remember all their names. It’s going good with me and Grace though. She’s going to our gig on Saturday night. Are we gonna be rehearsing sometime today?”

  
“I’m not sure how long me and Pete will be out. I guess we can practice after Davy gets back in. Micky, you got chance for a catch-up soon, before we go out?”

  
Davy finished his tea and said his good byes. Pete was sat on the couch reading so Mike and Micky both headed outside to the sundeck and sat down on the steps.

  
“Well, your alarms work—Pete sleepwalked again this morning, but he didn’t get too far this time. He made it to the bandstand, picked up the Fender and at first I thought he was gonna play it. But no, he threw it down onto the floor. That’s just not like Pete, but it’s the only time since he put it on the bandstand that he’s actually touched it. I’m wondering if that could be part of his problems.”

  
“I think you should speak to this guy Pete’s seeing today. It’s not like Pete knows what he does when he sleepwalks. He doesn’t even remember even sleepwalking. There’s probably some issues from his past. Get him to open up in the meeting and talk about his childhood.”

  
“Good idea, I feel bad talking to you about him behind his back. He does need to open up.”

  
Mike walked back into the living room, over to the couch to Peter.

  
“Pete are you getting ready to go? I’m gonna get changed. I won’t be long.”

  
“I just need to get my jacket then I’m all ready. Nervous about this, but ready.”

  
Micky walked over and gave Pete a hug. “You’ll be fine, Pete. Just don’t be so shy, open up and talk to this guy and remember Mike’s gonna be there with you too. Don’t worry about it. Just think you’re gonna be getting paid to sleep. I’d be up for that part.”

  
Mike came out of the bedroom, picking up the keys to the Monkeemobile, “Okay then, Pete, I’m ready. See you later, Mick. No wrecking the place.”

  
They found a parking space outside the college about twenty minutes before the appointment and the psychology department was easy to find. They met Doctor Scott near the reception area. He showed them through to his office, asking them to sit down.

  
“Okay, let’s get things started. Peter, I’m Doctor Phillip Scott, in charge of the psychology department and the trials we do here. I understand your doctor has referred you to us. He has told us you’re having problems with somnambulism, and I understand this has been happening since you were a young child. Are there any other sleep problems you’re aware of?”

  
“I’ve been told that I also occasionally talk in my sleep and I’ve suffered a lot with nightmares in the past. I was made aware that I started sleepwalking when I was about three, not long before my family moved to Berlin where my father was stationed in the army.”

  
“I managed to get some of your medical notes from your doctor back in Connecticut. You seem to have had a lot of visits to him and your local hospital regarding problems with and injuries your sleepwalking caused. Am I okay to talk in front of your friend?”

  
“Yes, that’s fine. This is Mike—we’ve lived in the same house together for just over eighteen months.”

  
“So, Mike, has Peter had many incidents of sleepwalking or anything related to it since you’ve known him? The doctor did say there was an incident the other day.”

  
“Well there’s also two other guys that live with us. We’ve often experienced Peter…well we laugh and joke about it, but it’s like he just zones out, and it can take a while to get his attention before he seems alert again. There is the talking in his sleep, but the other day was the first time I’ve experienced him sleepwalking. It got quite scary. Yesterday morning he fell out of bed in his sleep and there was another sleepwalking incident early this morning.”

  
“I’m going to give you both a questionnaire to fill in. They are both different. I’d like you both to fill them in as honestly as you can. Peter, I was wondering if you’d like to come in tomorrow night at about eight for an overnight study? It’s nothing to worry about. I just need to do a polysomnogram test on you. It’s a machine that records your sleep pattern, but this needs to be done overnight. Will that be suitable for you? I know it’s short notice. I’ll just leave you to fill in the questionnaires.”

  
Pete stared over at Mike. “You could have told me about this morning. You knew I was nervous.”

  
“I didn’t want to worry you any more than you already were, okay? I’m sorry.”

  
Doctor Scott came back in about twenty minutes later. They passed over the papers and whilst he briefly read through them, he asked “Peter, can I arrange tomorrow for you?”

  
“Yes, I’ll do it. Is there anything I need to bring or do, and can I go to bed normally tonight?”

  
“Yes of course. You just go about your day as you normally would. I just need you to go out and see my assistant at the desk. I need you to sign some consent forms and fill in some personal details for us. Do you mind if I have a word with your friend here in private?”

  
Pete nodded and went off to sort out the paperwork.

  
“Well Mike I quickly read through your answers, I can sense you have some concerns. Please go ahead. We can chat about them and I’ll answer any questions that I can.”

  
“Doctor, Pete’s a quiet shy kind of guy. If I say something, can it stay in this room, just between us?”

  
The doctor nodded to Mike. “Everything discussed in this room is confidential.”  
“Well, me and Pete have started a relationship together recently. It’s the first time Pete’s been involved with someone else, and two men as a couple isn’t accepted very well. I’m worried that this hadn’t helped things.”

  
“Well, did his sleepwalking start as soon as your relationship did? I’m not here to comment or judge your private lives.”

  
“No, not straight away. It was about a week after. Things had been going well. He had his birthday on Saturday and got some letters and gifts from home—I think they might have bothered him. He hasn’t seen his family for a few years. He left home as soon as he could. I think he doesn’t get on too well with his father.”

  
“Well from his past notes, his mother seemed to be the one taking him to the doctor or hospital. He did see quite a few private doctors as well. It seems he had depression as a teenager. There’s quite a few things in here that l’m afraid I’m unable to talk to you about. Maybe try to get Peter to open up to you? Talking things over might help him.”

  
Peter came back into the office.

  
“So is everything sorted for tomorrow? I don’t know if your doctor or Diana went into many details. This is a paid trial and you will get forty dollars for an overnight stay. Tomorrow, please come in for eight p.m. and can someone pick you up at eight a.m.? The first session is for twelve hours, and there will be a few more overnight stays required and some other appointments during the daytime hours. The trial length varies, depending on how many sessions are needed, so I can’t really give many details at this time—we should know after the first week or so. Michael, do you mind going and sitting outside while I have a private chat with Peter? Ask Diana to get you a drink.”

  
Mike got up and left the office, leaving Pete to talk with the doctor. He found a seat outside.

  
“Okay, Peter, as I said earlier, I’ve read through your medical history and I can tell you’ve had various problems over the years. There are notes from doctors around the country, so I guess you moved around a lot as a child. I imagine all these upheavals played some part in the sleepwalking you did when you were a child, and there were quite a few injuries due to it. There are notes about your depression as a teenager, but we don’t have to talk about that now. Your family lives on the east coast, so I guess you rarely see them?”

  
“No, the last time was a few Christmas's ago. I talk often to my mother, brothers and sister on the phone. But my relationship with my father isn’t good. I’ve always been a disappointment to him.”

  
“We can have as many sessions as you need to chat—if you want to, that is. I’m here to help you as much as I can. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow evening at eight. Oh, you just need something to sleep in.

”  
When Mike sat down outside the office and the first person he saw was Diana who smiled over at him, he panicked. _Oh my god, it's that Diana from the hotel the other day. I need to stay calm, breathe and not stare at her._

  
“Hi, we meet again. Mike is it? Can I get you a drink? We have coffee, tea or water.”

  
“I’ll have a coffee please, black and strong, no sugar thanks.”

  
She made his drink and walked over.

“There you go. I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon. I was hoping to bump into you on Saturday night. Victoria and I are coming to watch your band play at the Vincent Van Go-Go. I’ve been asking around, and people around the clubs seem to think you’re single. So, how about that date? l’m free tonight and tomorrow. Friday night Victoria’s staying over at a friend’s too, so you could stay over if you’d like to. I don’t live too far from here either.”

  
“I’m busy this evening with band rehearsals and I’ll be coming here tomorrow evening.”

  
“Okay, only to drop your friend off though who I see you’re here with. Is it Peter, the guy from the hotel? Is he the one doing the sleep trial? I’ll probably be helping with some of his sessions. We don’t have too many people signed up at the moment. I’ve been working with Doctor Scott for about five months. He’s really good.”

  
“That’s good to hear. So you’re a psychology student here?”

  
“Yeah, it's my final year. After this, I’m hoping to go to med school. By the way, have you still got my number or did you throw it away? But never mind: I’ve got yours now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was so glad to get away from the college. Diana was very persistent, He couldn’t believe that she’d been asking around if he had a girlfriend, and she’d heard the answer she wanted. He was glad Pete hadn’t heard their conversation. She was gonna be hard to avoid with Pete doing the trial.

  
“Is everything okay, Pete? I know it’s been a lot to take in all at once, but I’m sure its gonna be worth going through all this. Let’s go find somewhere to have lunch. What do you fancy?”

  
“I’m as fine as I can be. Nervous of course, but I suppose that’s to be expected. The doctor seems okay. I don’t mind what we have to eat—you can surprise me. What’s nearby here?”

  
“A few diners, Denny’s, waffle house, Mexican and pizza. I’m thinking the waffle house. They have a good choice and we haven’t eaten there in ages. Tat fine with you? It’s just over there. I’ll pull in.”

  
Mike parked up the car and they entered the restaurant, finding it quite empty. They chose a booth and sat down. A young waitress came over and gave them each a menu. Mike asked for two Cokes.

  
The waitress came back with their drinks asking, “What would you like to order?”

  
“I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries,” Mike said.  
“I’ll have a cheese omelette and salad please,” Pete said.

  
“Pete, I know you say you’re nervous, but I’m sure everything will be fine. I’ll go with you tomorrow, stay as long as they let me, and be there early the next morning to pick you up. All three of us will be there for you through all this, however long it takes. One of us will go with you to every session, if that’s what you want. I mean, that’s what friends are for. You don’t need to go through this alone.”

  
Mike was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. While they ate, Pete spoke first.

“I appreciate everything all three of you are doing, but I don’t want to be treated like a child by any of you. I’m the oldest of us all, not the little brother I hear you calling me. I just want and need you all to be honest with me, to tell me what you’re really thinking. I can take it. I know I’ve been hard work recently. Michael, do you promise to be honest with me?”

  
“Yes, of course I will, Pete. If you want, the four of us can have a meeting later, if that’ll help.”

  
“Thanks. That would be good. The other day when you asked me if I was happy, what did you actually mean by that question? It confused me a little. When I answered. you kind of changed the subject and went off with Micky. Are you not happy with things right now?”

  
“Pete, things between us happened so quickly, and the first week was so good. But after that you got sick, and the sleepwalking started. I’ll admit it’s been a crazy few days. You’ve spent a good few of them on your own in the bedroom, but I wanted to give you time to rest and get better. The sleepwalking is hard to handle. I’ve never seen or dealt with anything like this before. I feel so out of my depth and I’m worried about what you’re going through, and what else will happen with this trial.”

  
“I’m worried too. The past few days have been hard for me. The sleepwalking reoccurring has freaked me out, so I understand how you three must feel about it. It’s scary for me—imagine waking up not knowing what you’ve done in the night, or if I hurt any of you.”

  
“Peter, I don’t think it’d come to that. I really don’t think you’d harm one of us. But you did pick up and throw your new guitar down, which I found very odd.”

  
“How do you know nothing will happen? Things have happened before when I was younger back home, and even in the Village. I’ve hit people, my brothers and friends before. I hate myself for it.”

  
“Hopefully this trial will help with problems like that. You need to concentrate on getting through this and on getting better. I think you’re dealing with too much now, and us getting together isn’t helping things for you. So, I was thinking maybe it would be for the best if we—”

  
Pete didn’t give him chance to finish. “Don’t worry. I knew this was coming. I understand and it’s okay. I’m too much to deal with. Listen, I need to be on my own right now. I’ll make my own way home.”

  
He didn’t give Mike time to answer him. Pete got up and rushed straight out of the front entrance and made a run for it, bursting straight into tears when he was far enough away. Mike was shocked and didn’t know what to think. He went over to the payphone and called home.

  
Micky answered. “Mick, I’m gonna be setting off in a minute. It’s just things haven’t gone well and Pete’s taken off in a right state. I’m gonna drive around and look for him, but he said he wanted to be alone and would make his own way back, so keep an eye out for him, please.”

  
“What on earth’s gone off? I thought everything was fine between the two of you.”

Pete decided to get the bus home, hiding at a stop nearby. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long and was back at the pad in over an hour, and Mike hadn’t arrived back yet. He walked in through the front door and rushed straight into his bedroom. Micky, who was in the kitchen, followed him, to find him lying on the bed, hiding his face in his pillow. He’d started sobbing again.

  
“Pete, what’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down beside him. “Is there anything I can do? Come on, sit up and we can talk.”

As soon as he got up, Micky embraced him in a hug, Pete burying his face in his t-shirt. “Where’s Mike?” Pete just stayed silent. “Okay, I guess you don’t want to talk then.”

  
“M…Mike’s finished with me. He took me to lunch. We had a chat about what happened at the college and about the past few days. He ended it with ‘it’s for the best if we…’ I knew what was coming next so I just panicked and ran out and left him there. Can you let me be on my own, please?”

  
“Okay, I’m just gonna be through there if you want or need anything.” He left the room, hearing Pete locking the door behind him.

  
About ten minutes later the front door opened and Mike walked in, looking stressed and worried.

  
“Mick, I drove around for a good while and couldn’t see any sign of Pete anywhere.”

  
Micky dragged Mike out onto the sundeck. “He’s back, been home around thirty minutes. He’s locked himself in your room.You were right, he’s not in a good way. How could you do that to him? I know you mention slowing things down, but to finish with him? He’s devastated.”

  
“What are you on about? I’ve not finished anything. I was going to mention about going a bit slower with things, but he didn’t let me say anything. He started acting odd and made a run for it. I don’t want us to split up. I love him. What am I gonna do, Micky?”

  
“You two need to talk and sort this out as soon as possible. We need to get him out of the bedroom. I’ll go see if I can talk to him. You stay here.” Micky went and knocked on the door.

“Pete, will you let me in, please?” He heard the door unlock and walked in to see Pete still with red tear-stained eyes.

  
“Are you gonna come with me? There’s someone out here you need to talk to.”

Mick grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him out of the room, taking him out to the sundeck, walking him to Mike, giving Mike his hand. “Listen, you two need to talk and don’t come back until you’re sorted!”

  
Mike kept hold of Pete’s hand. “Follow me. Let’s go down to the beach, find somewhere with a bit of privacy. You wanted honesty from me. Well, first I need the same from you. But I’ll say one thing first, so please listen to me. I don’t want to split up with you. I love you so much, Peter.”

  
“Sorry. I just panicked, I thought you’d had enough of me and when you said you wanted to chat… You said it would be best if we… I just thought you were dumping me, and I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

  
They found an area of rocks near a cove, shielded away from anyone else, the privacy they needed.

  
“Let’s sit down here. Listen to me, look into my eyes. I was never gonna dump you. I was gonna suggest we maybe slow things down a little while you’re going through this sleep trial. But now I know you need my total support through all this, and I promise I’ll be there for you for every day and every session. But I need you to tell me what’s going through your head, to help me understand.”

  
“Okay. I think the letters and gifts from home triggered a lot of emotions from my past. As I’ve mentioned before, things aren’t too good between me and my father. It made me feel like a child again when he never really thought about what I wanted or how I felt—he just spent money on what he thought was best. I haven’t played the guitar because it brings this all back to me.”

  
Mike pulled Pete into his side, still holding his hand, and Peter put his head in the crook of Mike’s neck.

  
“I liked living in Berlin when father was stationed there in the army. I learnt German, and a lot of the time it was just my mom, me and Nick. We had staff too, two maids and a chauffeur. The guy even saved my life rushing me to hospital when I ran through and smashed a glass door. I started school over there and enjoyed mixing with other kids my age."

  
“Well we moved back to the States and kept moving around, and eventually settled in Connecticut when I was nine."

"But at school between fifth grade and high school, my life was just a disaster. I was so unhappy I went downhill in fifth grade. I tried to make friends at school but it never happened as I was always the youngest in the class, everyone else at least a year older than me. Thanks to my dad again, not wanting me to repeat a year and sending me to private school as he thought they would be better."

"I had a few friends outside school from when like I joined the scouts, and Nick kind of became my best friend.”

  
“Can’t imagine you as a scout.”

  
“I started learning the recorder at school and it gave me a chance to be with kids my age. The house we lived in had an old upright piano that the previous people left behind. When I was six I started to learn to play it. Not very well at first but I was so happy just sitting there in my own little world. One of the teachers at school showed me the basics, and my dad allowed me to take the piano with us when we moved. At nine he got a piano tutor to give me proper lessons and I was so happy.”

  
“Listen, Pete, babe, you could have told me this any time—I would have been there for you.”

  
“I know, but I like being part of a family—which I think the four of us have become—which didn’t know about my past. I felt like my dad just tolerated me as I was such a disappointment to him education-wise. I mean he was a college professor with degrees and more. Mom was in education too; getting her master’s degree while she was pregnant with Anne. I haven’t told anyone this until the doctor earlier, but when I was thirteen, I was drowning in despair and depression. It got so bad I put a loaded gun to my head, nearly pulled the trigger too. But something made me stop. I guess I’d thought my family would be better without me but oddly changed my mind to staying around and seeing them suffer like I was. Things improved a little, I suppose, in a way.”

  
“Oh my god. Pete, I grew up resenting not having a father around, but was happy with just Mom and me. I wasn’t good at school either so left home, joined the air force, left that, tried college, dropped out and moved from Texas to here in California. I agree we have our own odd little family here.”

  
“My father got me to apply to colleges. I reckon he pulled a few strings to get me into the one he went too. I enjoyed the social life of it. I got into a crowd who played music, which distracted me from my coursework and classes. So at the end of the first year, I flunked and went home. My father was furious. I was just a waste of time to him, and of course he was paying my fees. He pulled some strings again and I got sent back. I maybe did a little better, but my music friends were still around and I goofed around with them, got involved with college radio and orchestra, and again at the end of the year I flunked again. I went back home again and I think Mom talked my dad down a little."

  
“They suggested a year out, maybe travel. Instead I got a job in a local thread mill. He put me through therapy which wasn’t too successful. He found someone he thought would be the best for me, but I just never related to the therapist so that came to an end pretty quickly.”

  
“None of us guys finished college though. I guess its just not for everyone, if we had have our lives could have been so different. We'd never have met each other.” Said Mike

  
“Then my parents decided I should go and try another college. That just wasn’t for me. By then I'd got my guitar, and I had my banjo and learn’t to play them by both myself and through friends. Well, that’s when I left home and moved to New York and the Village. It really was the happiest I’d ever been. Sure I lived in a rough area in a rundown apartment, but I had friends and my music, and passing the basket at the coffee houses was brilliant. Plus my gran lives in New York so I did have a family member nearby. Sorry, I’m talking too much.”

  
“No worries, Pete, just get it out. I’m here for you and I’m listening.”

  
“Father got what he wanted with Nick, even though he went to a local college. He’s teaching English at a high school, engaged to another teacher and moving in the fall to a new job in Massachusetts and getting married next year. Chris is doing well in high school, but they both got a better start at school than I did.”

  
“Wanna have a break? Don’t stress yourself out.”

  
“S’okay, I’m fine. Anne’s doing well at school but now, with coming out, she’s made dad angry, she’s changed schools and moved to New York to live with gran. She’s applying for colleges here in California, thinking she’ll be accepted over here. He wanted me to teach too, was all set to be an English teacher. I did get the benefit of the formal music theory lessons from college though.”

  
“You feel better getting this all out there? I hope you’ll be telling Doctor Scott all this. It should help, I imagine, talking over your past—he really seems like a decent guy who wants to help you.”

  
“Yeah, he does. I didn’t go into as much detail with him, but I promise to you that I will. He thinks my past is the trigger for the sleepwalking starting again and what I went through as a child started it all off in the first place. He thinks it may take a while but we’ll get there in the end. I’m gonna let him read through letters from my family, and I want you to as well. I’ll leave them out so you can read them in private tomorrow night. Will you do that for me, please?”

  
“Of course I will, anything for you! Shall we go back to the pad? I think you need to calm down. Let’s get our guitars out and play—you can help me with some ideas I’m working on.”

  
They walked back to the pad, slowly. When they got to the steps, Mike put his arm around Pete and hugged him. “You okay? Don’t worry about the others. Tell them things when you’re ready.”

  
“Yeah, I need to just go to the bathroom and get changed. Won’t be long.”

  
Mike walked over to Micky. “Every all right? You got stuff sorted?”

  
“Yes, we’ve had a good talk and he’s let a lot out. We’re okay now. I’ve just got the one problem left to deal with now and that’s Diana…I may need your help there, Mick.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter sat up in bed, feeling in a relaxed mood. Mike had just woken him, surprising him with breakfast in bed—a tray with tea, coffee, toast and scrambled eggs for both of them.

  
“Ooh, this looks nice. What’ve I done to deserve this, and are you joining me?” He pulled Mike down onto the bed. Mike nodded with a smirk. “Chamomile tea with lemon too? Very nice.”

  
“Just thought I’d spoil you. Last night you sure spoilt me.” They’d enjoyed an early night, plenty of kissing and cuddling, leading to slow gentle sex, waking up in the early hours to do it all over again.

  
Mike knew it must have calmed Peter down, as afterwards he’d slept still and relaxed next to him.

  
“Today’s gonna be about fun. I’ve even asked the other two to think of something for all four of us to do. God knows what they’ll come up with, so come on, let’s eat this before it goes cold.”

  
“You really sure that’s a good idea, Mike, with some of the crazy things Micky gets up to? But really, no one needs to do anything special for me. I’d happily stay in all day with you. We could find plenty to do, and don’t forget you’re on your own tonight.”

  
“You don’t need to remind me. Not looking forward to that. We best get up soon, though. I did promise them we’d do something together as a group, and I think I can hear movement out there.”

  
Davy and Micky were at the kitchen table having breakfast and discussing plans and ideas for later, and they quickly shut up as they noticed Mike and Peter walking towards them.

  
“Are you two up for anything today?” Micky laughed. “We could eat out too.

We’ve got a few possibilities… How about bowling, movies, hanging round the Santa Monica mall, roller skating, go-karting, the zoo…or in the paper, it mentions there’s a funfair in town. That could be fun.”

  
“Listen, guys, if this all for me, I don’t really mind whatever we do. What do you think, Mike?”

  
“Pete, it’s not up to me. Shall we let these two choose? Maybe not the mall or movies though? We need something fun to do and not too dangerous—some of you are pretty clumsy. You can even drive us there, Micky.” Mike threw him the keys. “Let’s all get ready.”

  
About forty minutes later, Micky pulled into a temporary car park near the funfair. It didn’t look too busy at this time of day. The younger two walked ahead to go buy some tickets for the rides. Mike had given them some cash from the secret jar where they stored emergency money. Then he’d found a new hiding place for it. He didn’t want the others finding it.

  
Davy handed over six ride tickets to each of them. “All right, dodgems first? Us two versus you two? Come on! Micky, pick a car—you can drive.”

  
Micky jumped into a red bumper cat and Mike picked a blue one. He grabbed Pete’s hand, pulling him into the car.

They both had very determined looks on their faces. They were the most competitive of the group, both hating to be beaten, Mike maybe a little more so than Micky.

  
Mike bumped their car into Mick’s pretty quickly as the younger two got distracted by a couple of blondes in another car who started chasing Mick and Davy. The girls seemed to be in a group of four as well, as another car bumped into Mick, trapping them in a corner, enabling Mike to drive away.

  
Mike and Peter left the others well behind, but the younger pair didn’t seem too bothered in racing anymore, they were more interested in flirting with the four girls. Davy was making the most of the attention.

  
After the ride had finished Davy ran off to Mike, giving him a pleading look.

  
“Mike, can you help us out, make the numbers even? Can’t you both help me and Micky out? We’ll have first choice as I can’t see you two being bothered. Just take one for the team. Please, Mike and can you try and persuade Pete too? I’m sure he will if you ask him.”

  
“Davy, this day’s supposed to be for just us four to cheer Pete up. He stressed enough about tonight as it is. You really think I want to get close to a chick in front of him? And I don’t wanna see him doing that either. So sorry, li’l buddy, you’re on your own there, and Micky, don’t give me that look. It ain’t gonna work, so put that bottom lip away.”

  
“Mike, Peter, please! They all look nice girls, and we’re only asking you to hang around with two of them while we get to know the others, not date them,” Micky asked.

  
“Sorry, but I’m with Mike on this one. I don’t mind if you two go off with the girls, but it’s just not fair to lead people on, or give them the wrong idea."

"Anyway, haven’t you two got girlfriends? Micky, isn’t Grace coming to the gig tomorrow night? So sorry, and why don’t you just get their phone numbers?”

  
“Davy, it’s probably for the best. We could ask to meet up with them tonight, maybe have a double date at the movies? You go get their numbers. Or…how long you gonna be out tonight, Mike?”

  
“Hey, I’m just dropping Peter off at the sleep clinic tonight, and unfortunately I won’t be able to stay long so I guess I won’t be out too late. So no stupid ideas, and I’ll need the car too, but I’ll give you a ride anywhere you want.”

  
“Come on, guys, let’s find another ride to go on,” Pete said, trying to change the conversation. “How about the carousel, the fun house, ghost train or Ferris wheel?”

  
“Pete they’re a bit tame, aren’t they? There’s the tilt-a-whirl over there—let’s go on that next.” Micky headed off in the direction of the ride. “After that, maybe something a bit slower and some food. Look, hot dogs, burgers, cotton candy, popcorn and churros they all smell so nice.”

  
After the tilt-a-whirl, they went to go on the carousel, something a little slower. Davy and Micky climbed on horses. Pete and Mike got into a carriage, enabling them to have a chat.

  
“Mike, should we let those two go off with the girls? They seem to be following them around— I saw them sneak on horses round the other side. There’s only so long you can keep Davy away from a pretty girl. He’ll sulk eventually. We could let them loose after we get some food.”

  
“Okay, you talked me into it. Come on you two, I’ve got some cash. Let’s go get some food.”

  
They joined a line at a stall. “Okay, there’s enough to have a drink each and one snack, and you two kids can have a bag of cotton candy each. What’s everybody want? Hot dogs, burgers?”  
Micky and Davy had hot dogs, Mike a burger and Pete a couple of churros. They each had a Coke.

  
“Ooh, a rifle range!” shouted Micky “How about a challenge? We see who hits the most targets and they get a cool prize.

I’m sure you’ll be good with a rifle, Davy—think you’ll be tall enough to see the target? And then maybe skee-ball after this.”

  
“Micky, you and Mike do this. Me and Pete’ll go off and play skee-ball. Pete’s not one for guns. Come on, Pete, let’s see who can get the most tokens.”

  
Mike saw how uneasy Peter was around the rifle range and was grateful to Davy for getting him away. He played one round with Micky, letting him win. He even got a small teddy too. They went over and joined the other two playing skee-ball.

  
Mike pulled Pete away for a minute. “Sorry about that. I had no idea Mick would want to do that, and don’t worry—they know nothing about what we talked about yesterday.”

  
“Mike, you don’t need to panic either. Okay, I don’t like guns, but you don’t need to wrap me in cotton wool. I can handle it. I don’t like violence and its hard to avoid that too. I’m really okay—it’s only a stupid game. I trust you and know you’ll be there for me always, and no more secrets between us.”

  
“Come on, you two, we need to get as many tokens as possible if we want to win a decent prize,” Micky shouted. “Get over here and get playing.”

  
Micky added up the tokens at the end and picked a child’s toy guitar. “Here you go, Davy, perfect size for you to learn! Ghost train next,” he shouted whilst running away from Davy.

  
After that they did the fun house, and Mike persuaded them to go for the Ferris wheel. He and Pete took a bench, and Micky and Davy another, and the ride left each bench at the top for about five minutes. They got a good view of Santa Monica and around.

  
“Nice and quiet up here, Pete. It’s been fun with the two kids, don’t you think? We can let them pick the next ride then we’ll head off. Maybe go get a late lunch.”

  
“Why not. Hopefully it’ll be better than yesterday. Diner or pizza maybe? Those two will eat anything. I’ve enjoyed today. Thank you,” Peter replied, sneaking a quick kiss as no one else could see. It was hard to not be able to show affection: even something simple like holding hands was unacceptable in public.

  
The ride came to a halt. Micky and Davy were waiting for them. “We’ve got one ticket left each,” said Davy “What shall we do? Another go on the tilt-a-whirl?” This got nods from the other three.  
After that they walked back to the Monkeemobile and set off.

  
“I’ve got some money from my session work so I’m gonna treat us to lunch. Diner or pizza?” Peter said.

  
“Thanks, Pete.” Micky looked at Davy both saying, “Diner, please.”

  
Mike drove the car to the nearest diner, and they went in and found a booth, a waitress soon appearing to give them menus and take their drinks order.

  
“Hey,” said Mike. “You noticed who’s followed us, Davy? Two of the girls from the fair! Did you get their numbers? You could go with them when we’ve eaten—go ask them?”

  
“Okay, order me a cheeseburger and fries.” Davy headed off to the girls’ booth, giving them his full English charm.

The waitress came back to take their order.

  
Micky ordered his and Davy’s. “Two cheeseburgers and fries.”

  
“Same for me,” said Mike.

  
Pete ordered grilled cheese sandwich and fries.

  
“I think Davy will be heading off with those two. I’m not so sure…I do like Grace, and she’s gonna be at our next gig. I don’t want her to think I’m seeing someone else. Are you two going home after this?” Micky asked.

  
The waitress brought over their food and Davy made his way back to the booth.

  
“Both Alice and Emily seem to like me, so we’re gonna see a movie. Sorry, Micky, the girl who liked you went home—hope you’re not too bothered.”

  
“No worries, Davy. I was just saying, I don’t want to spoil things with Grace. Not all of us have so many girls on the go at once. How on earth do you remember their names?"

  
“I just can’t help being a chick magnet. I just seem to attract all these girls.”

  
“Yeah, Davy, no problem., Mike, me and you, a beer and some late-night movies on the box? What do you think? Guy’s night in?”

  
“Why not? That okay with you, Pete? You don’t mind? Need something to keep my mind off missing you.”

  
“No, course not! I’m sure Micky will keep you company. Just don’t drink too much—you’re picking me up early in the morning.”

  
After they’d finished their meal, Davy went off with the girls, and the other guys headed back to the pad. Mike decided they should rehearse a little for tomorrows gig, running through their set.

With a few hours left before they needed to leave, Pete went to pack an overnight bag, throwing in a t-shirt, shorts, a notepad and a book and put a jacket with it. He went back into the living room where the others were watching TV, and sat next to Mike on the couch.

  
“You ready for tonight?” Mike asked, pulling him in close for a cuddle and giving him a quick kiss.

  
“Guess so, just packed a few things. Hope I’m not too nervous that I’m unable to sleep, and it’s gonna be odd sleeping in a bed without you. I hope there’s not gonna be too many overnight stays.”

  
“Me too, and Micky, I really hope you don’t get any ideas of sneaking downstairs.”

  
“’S’okay, I’ll stay in my own room. I doubt Davy will be back tonight, which means a night without his snoring.”

  
It got to quarter past seven so Pete went and got his bag, putting on his jacket. The drive to the college was quiet. Mike occasionally glanced over at Pete—he knew he was nervous. They arrived at the college at quarter to eight. Diana was at the desk and greeted them.

  
“Doctor Scott will be out to see you soon, he’s just finishing a phone call.”

  
The doctor came out of his office a few minutes later. “Hi, Peter, Hi, Mike. Diana would you please show Peter through to the trial room? Then you can leave now and thanks for working late.”

  
“Mike, this is nothing to worry about. I do this study regularly. Peter’s going to have sensors attached to his body, so we can monitor his brain waves, heart rate, breathing, and also his eye and body movements. I’ll also be videoing the session for further use. Anything you want to ask?” the doctor asked him.

  
“Nothing I can think of. We had a good chat yesterday, and I think he got a lot off his mind, and as far as I could tell, he had a good night’s undisturbed sleep.”

  
“In future, if anything does happen, please make a note of it for me? I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
Diana came back, looking ready to leave, and smirked at Mike.

  
“I need to lock the main door, so I need to ask you to leave now. Mike, can I also be very cheeky and ask a favor of you? Victoria’s got our car tonight, and I was wondering if you’d mind giving me a ride home? I don’t like to walk home alone. You can come in for a coffee afterwards.”

“Sure, that’s no problem. Can’t have you walking the streets alone.” He showed her to the car.

  
They soon arrived at her apartment. “Come on in, Mike. As I said before, Vicky’s out all night… It’s not too late—we could go for something to eat, go to the movies or stay in and find something to amuse ourselves… But I’ll make you a coffee first. Strong and black. That’s right, isn’t it?”

  
“Yes thanks. I’ll have that and then I have to leave—already got plans with my roommate.”

  
“That’s a shame.” She took his hand, leaned over, and kissed him.

“Are you sure I can’t change your mind? I’m sure you’ll have more fun with me than with another man.” She winked at him, trying to pull him into what looked like her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike woke up early the next morning, hitting the alarm off. Looking around, the only other person he saw was Micky asleep on floor, whereas he was lying on the couch. Mike was worried for a brief moment that he woken up elsewhere and with someone else.

  
“No need to jump and looked scared, Mike, I’m not that bad in the morning.” Micky laughed. “Were you expecting someone else, or are you missing Pete? And what on earth’s the time?”

  
“It’s only seven a.m. but I’m picking Pete up at eight, so needed to be up early. I thought I was somewhere else for a moment. That Diana chick tried to drag me into her bedroom, after I drove her home, and before you comment, I know it was a mad thing to do. I just didn’t like seeing her walk home late on her own. She offered me a coffee and I went in with her. Stupid or what.”

  
“Yeah, Mike, looks like she’s after you—you’re gonna have to watch her around Pete when he’s at the sleep clinic. Go have a shower wake yourself up and I’ll get the coffee machine started. You want me to come with you to pick Pete up, in case she’s there? Safety in numbers.”

  
“That might be a good idea. I’ll get a quick shower and be out in ten minutes. Let’s go for breakfast after we’ve got Pete and call at the store for some groceries on the way home.”

  
After a quick coffee, they both got in the car and headed to the sleep clinic Downtown.

  
“Even if she’s not here now, shes gonna be at our gig tonight. Wonder if I can try and get Davy to flirt with her? She’s blonde and just his type. If Grace wasn’t gonna be there, I’d ask you to help—I need to keep her away from Pete and a good distance from me.”

  
They arrived at the clinic, went in and waited near the reception desk, pressing the buzzer for attention. A tired-looking Doctor Scott came out of his office to greet them.

  
“Morning, Mike. Peter hasn’t been awake long, and he’s going to have a shower. It’s been a long and busy night. I’ve asked Peter if it’s okay to talk over some things with you, and he’s agreed.”

  
“This is Micky, another roommate. Micky, this is Doctor Scott, Peter’s psychologist. No problem as long as its okay with Pete. We’re talking everything through, being honest with each other.”

  
“That’s good to hear—he’s explained how he bottles things up. Mike would you just come with me into my office for a while. Micky if you wouldn’t mind waiting here for now.”

  
“That’s fine” said Micky.

  
“Please sit down. After observing Peter over the past hours, I noticed he has a few parasomnia issues. I think his nervousness about the trial added to things. We know about the sleep walking and he did talk in his sleep a little. There is another that maybe you noticed… You mentioned you’re in a relationship together: do you share a bed and have sexual relations?”

  
“Yes, to both questions, but we’ve only been together as a couple for about two weeks.”

  
“Well, have you noticed if Peter engages in sexual acts while he’s asleep? Either with you or on his own? Don’t worry, it’s a medical condition called sexsomnia and can occur with someone suffering from other sleep disorders. I don’t want to alarm or worry you, but Peter has shown signs of that today.”

  
“I can’t really say that I’ve noticed. We tend to be asleep at the same time. I have woken up with him very close to me, maybe in an intimate way, but I’ve not thought anything of it. Until we got together, Peter hadn’t slept with anyone before, female or male. He shared a room with Davy, another house mate. Should I ask him if he noticed anything?”

  
“Not at the moment. I’m going to watch through the video closely and ask Peter to come back in during the week and talk over things, and look into any treatment. There’s always medication and hypnosis works with some people. I think I’ll get him in for another night session soon.”

  
Pete walked into the office and sat down next to Mike.

  
“Peter, I’ve just been talking over a few things with Mike. I’ve asked him to take note of any unusual activities over the next few days. I want you to come back in and see me on Tuesday morning—is ten okay with you? I’ll talk about how we can move forward with any treatment.”

  
“No problem, Tuesdays fine. I’ll meet you at the reception, Mike, just realized I’ve left my bag behind. I’ll be as quick as I can,” Peter said while leaving the office.

  
Micky was at the reception when Mike got there. “ I’v not seen any sign of anyone else here but us, and where’s Pete?”

  
“Forgot his overnight bag and gone back for it. Looks like she might not be here on weekends, and she’s only a student assigned to this department. Here you are, Pete! Got your stuff, ready to leave?”

  
“Yeah, all ready. Morning, Micky, didn’t except to see you here. I guess Davy didn’t come home last night?” He yawned. “Sorry. Feel a little tired, think I had a restless sleep. I missed you though,” he said, looking at Mike. “It was weird being in a bed on my own—I got used to sleeping next to you.”

  
“Come on, you two, I’m a minor with delicate ears. You promised breakfast, Mike, and I know a place nearby that does a great breakfast buffet. Pass me the keys. I’ll drive.”

  
“There you go, Micky. We didn’t get up to much at all, just a beer and late night movies, and I woke up on the couch. Mick fell asleep on the floor. Missed you too.”

  
It took less than five minutes to drive to the buffet, a typical student hang-out that smelt so good. Mike could smell the fresh bread, waffles and pancakes before they even entered. They paid and were escorted to a table, given a stack of plates and told to go help themselves.

  
Mike went with Micky, filling up their plates with waffles, pancakes and bacon, each with a cup of coffee. Pete joined them to take waffles, pancakes, cream and a bottle of maple syrup.

  
“Want some maple syrup with your pancakes, Mike?” Peter asked, passing over the bottle with a laugh.

  
Mike laughed and took the bottle, winking at Pete. “Not as good as the stuff from back home though.”

  
“How about all four of us come here for dinner for my birthday next month?” asked Micky “Look at the menu—they do a lunch and dinner buffet too and the desserts sound good and there’s even steak, Mike. Can you pass me the maple syrup, please? Oh, and what’s so funny about it?”

  
“Just a private joke between us, Micky, nothing for you to think about.” Mike laughed again.

  
They finished the first plates off and went for more. Micky headed back with a plate bursting full of toast, tomatoes, scrambled eggs, potatoes, hash, mushrooms, hash browns, ham, sausage and more bacon.

  
“You gonna manage all that Micky?” Pete asked. He’d returned only with hash browns and a cheese and mushroom omelette. “Did you leave anything for anyone else? God knows where you put it all!”

  
Mike just had toast, ham, tomatoes and scrambled eggs. “Yeah, odd how you’re still so skinny. I guess we can come here for your birthday, Micky. This sure is one fine breakfast. No wonder you wanted to come with me this morning. We could maybe make this a regular group monthly treat.”

  
“Brilliant, Mike” Micky said, in between stuffing in more food. “Hey, they even do ribs and pizza too. The food’s amazing too. I think I’m gonna get some more waffles, cream and strawberry jelly.”

  
About twenty minutes later they’d finished eating. Micky even managed to get a doggy bag to take home. They set off in the car to go to the grocery store for much needed supplies.

  
Going round the store, Micky pushing the cart, they got the usual basics, milk, eggs, bread, butter, sugar, jelly, sodas, orange juice, ham, cheese, a chicken and some vegetables and fruit. Micky had a tantrum, wanting something different from their usual breakfast cereals. Mike put in a box of both cornflakes and frosted flakes, but Micky wanted chocolate cereal, and snuck them into the cart while Mike was busy getting some toiletries and dishwashing detergent.

  
When they got back to the pad, Davy was in, sitting on the couch and reading a music magazine.

  
“Micky!” shouted Mike. “Come here and help us put some of this food away, and did you put in this chocolate cereal? You need to stop eating so much sugar, man! It makes you hyper. Seeing as we’re all here, we can do a run through of our set for tonight.”

  
***

  
After the rehearsal, Davy took Peter out to the sundeck for a chat. “Is everything okay between you two? Mike seems to be having a few private talks with Micky lately, and you’ve been quiet.”

  
“Everything’s fine. I’ve just had a lot on my mind with this sleep trial. I did get a little stressed out the other day and thought Mike was gonna dump me and I went into a panic and tan off things are much better now. But I’d talk to you if there was a problem, I promise. I know you’ve always got my back. Thanks.” He gave Davy a hug and a reassuring nod.

  
“Good, and you know I’m always here for you, Pete. I miss having a quiet roommate. I guess we’d better go get changed ready for the gig—we’ll need to leave soon.”

  
They all packed their instruments into the Monkeemobile and set of for the Vincent Van Go-Go.

  
Mike tuned his guitar, and went over to help Micky set up his drum kit, needing to have a quick chat with him. Davy noticed and stared over at them, trying to listen.

  
“Mick, I haven’t seen any sign of Diana yet, but I’m sure that girl over at the bar, long-haired brunette in a short floral dress, is her roommate, so if you see a taller blonde near her, let me know.”

  
“All right. There’s a blonde heading over to the bar now—quite tall, short blue dress? Quick, turn around and see.”

  
Mike looked over his shoulder, nodding to let Micky know it was Diana. “Let’s go backstage until we’re needed.”

  
Davy followed them. “What are you two up to lately? You’ve been having lots of time alone.”

  
“Nothing for you to worry about, Davy. We’re just talking over Micky’s girl problems, and he’s wondering if Grace will show up tonight.”

  
“Guys, come on,” said Peter. “They’re wanting us to start our first set now. You ready? Hey, Mike, Victoria from the hotel audition’s out there, with the other girl she was with that day.”

  
They played their first set, to a very appreciative crowd, going from Micky to Davy singing, then went to have a break.

They were due back on in thirty minutes.  
Micky found Grace near the bar getting them a drink. Davy got himself in the middle of a group of young girls as he normally did. Peter and Mike got drinks, then found a table, where Victoria and Diana approached them. Mike made his excuses of needing fresh air, and Diana quickly disappeared, leaving Pete with Victoria.

  
“Hello, Peter isn’t it? We met at the Windsor Hotel—did you get the gig? They gave me just one day a week, playing on Sundays from next month, which works well around college.”

  
“They gave me two days a week and I start next month as well. You were very good. What are you studying at the college—UCLA, right?”

  
“My major is music. I play piano, violin, and cello. It’s my last year there too. I think my friend Diana’s trying to push us together, and nothing personal, but you’re not my type. I’m already involved with someone…we just have to keep it quiet, if you know what I mean.”

  
“No offense taken. I’m with someone else anyway. Are you with the redhead behind the bar? I can see the way she’s staring over at us. Don’t worry, no judgment from me. I’m in a similar relationship. It’s hard that it’s not accepted in public, and we have to keep things behind closed doors.”

  
“We could always go on a double date? It could work. Maybe me and Ronnie, you and your partner… I’ll mention it to her later and tell her she’s nothing to be worried about.”

  
“My partner’s called Michael. I’ll see what he thinks. Give me your number and I’ll get back to you.”

  
Meanwhile Mike was outside, at the side of the club and Diana walked up to him.

  
“Hey! Found you! Looks like both our friends are getting on well together, so why don’t you and I pair up? You know I like you. You ran off last night, but maybe tonight you come home with me?”

  
She put her arms around him, kissing him before he could protest, and he quickly pulled away from her. He noticed someone watching them, then saw Micky and Grace out of the corner of his eye.

“Listen, Diana, I’m sorry, but I’m with someone else and I gotta go now.”

  
“Okay. I’ll probably see you at the sleep clinic soon? Bye for now.”

  
He went and caught up with Micky, walking back into the club and dragging him to one side.

  
“Micky, man. Whatever you saw was nothing—I’m not interested in her. It was her kissing me and I pushed her away. Please, can you keep this quiet? I really don’t want Pete to know about this. I don’t want to put any more stress on him right now.

  
“I’ll keep quiet for Pete’s sake, but you really need to get this sorted. We need to get back to do our second set.”


	7. Chapter 7

Mike was waiting for the coffee to brew, sitting at the kitchen table with a notebook. It felt a little awkward, but Doctor Scott wanted him to keep notes on Peter’s sleep habits, and he did have a bit of a restless night. Mike had stopped him getting out of the bedroom whilst sleepwalking in the early hours. He’d gotten Pete back into bed, only for Pete to climb on top of him, positioning himself and starting to thrust into Mike’s groin. It took a lot of effort for Mike to gently roll Pete off him, but he didn’t want to take advantage when Pete wasn’t conscious enough to know what he was doing.

  
He was pouring his coffee when Davy came down the spiral steps, so Mike filled the kettle, knowing Davy would be wanting some tea. He saw Davy getting close to his notepad, and quickly grabbed and closed it.

  
“Why is everyone being so secretive around here lately? What are you and Mick hiding from us two? What you writing, a new song or something else?” Davy asked.

  
“Pete’s doctor asked me to write anything Pete does out of the ordinary while he’s asleep, so I thought I’d make a start while I had some privacy and peace. I don’t think I’d feel comfortable writing it in front of him, it’d embarrass him. Did you ever notice anything odd happen when you two shared a room? You can write it down on paper if you don’t want to tell me.”

  
“You already know about the sleep talking, but he often jerked himself off in his sleep. I didn’t find it too odd, but I never heard him do it while he was awake though, which is more normal for guys.”

  
“The doctor says things like that are part of his sleep disorders. He mentioned it yesterday. The more the doc knows, it means he can help Pete more, but can we keep this just between ourselves for now?”

  
“No problem. More secrets…might be better to be honest and talk to Pete about things like this, Mike. I wouldn’t like to know people were talking about me behind my back, and you know Pete gets worked up very easy. Think about it! I’m off down the beach—can see a volleyball game starting.”

  
“Okay, just be back in time for lunch? I’m gonna cook a roast chicken, vegetables and more, what you Brits call a Sunday roast dinner.”

  
Davy nodded and headed out of the back door.

  
“Morning, Michael,” Pete said, about five minutes later, sneaking up behind Mike and putting his arms around his shoulders. “You should have woken me up; we could have started the morning together. It’s been a couple of days since we last made love—we could go back to bed.”

  
“Maybe later. I’m gonna start lunch soon, need to get the chicken in the oven. I got something different for you too—cauliflower cheese okay? Listen, I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise.”

  
“You’d better do. I’ll help you with lunch. What are you writing, working on a new song?”

  
“No, it’s just something Doctor Scott asked me to do—he wants me to write down anything different that happens while you’re sleeping, like if you talk or sleepwalk. He mentioned it yesterday, remember.”

  
“All right… Anything I need to worry about? Did I sleepwalk last night? We talked about honesty…”

  
“Yeah, you did, but I got you back to bed. I think the doctor is gonna discuss some other things with you on Tuesday. It’s something he noticed Friday night. Can we talk about it after you’ve seen him?”

  
“I guess so. Promise you will, as its hard for me to have parts of my night that I just don’t remember. I worry I could hurt you or one of the other guys, and it’s unfair you stay awake to watch over me.”

  
Peter had just finished off peeling the vegetables, and Mike had got the rest of the lunch starting to cook when Micky came sliding down the bannister on his stomach. “Morning you two. Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Is there any coffee ready?”

  
“Morning, Micky. I’m going off to find Davy. See you both later.” Hugging and pulling Mike in for a kiss, he winked at him. “I’m keeping you to that promise about tonight or later.”

  
Micky waited until Peter was out of earshot. “You decided what you’re gonna do about what happened last night between you and that Diana chick? Try and get it into her head there’s never gonna be anything between you. It’s affecting Pete and you, from what I see of you both when you’re together. It looks like Pete’s into you a lot more than you are to him.”

  
“I’m trying. She just doesn’t seem to get it. I’ll try again if she’s at the clinic on Tuesday. I just don’t want her questioning Pete. He was sleepwalking again last night.”

  
“You know yourself how things got out of hand on Thursday and Peter went into panic mode. Maybe you ought to tell him what’s going off before she puts any ideas into his head. She has plenty of chances to talk to him when you’re not around, and don’t forget she’s studying psychology so will know how to say what she wants him to hear. I guess that she has no idea about you two.”

  
“No, she doesn’t have any idea. I just told her that I was involved with someone. There’s another thing. Davy’s getting suspicious, started asking why me and you are being so secretive. I kinda said we were talking over your girl troubles—sorry. And I told him about the notes for the doctor.”

  
“What notes? You writing down what Peter does in his sleep?”

  
“Yeah just anything out of the ordinary stuff, like of course him sleepwalking, talking in his sleep and other things. Pete knows I’m doing this. The doctor mentioned it to both of us.”

  
***

  
Meanwhile down on the beach Pete was watching the volleyball game with Davy.

  
“Who was the chick you were chatting to last night, Pete? She single? You don’t want to be getting Mike jealous, do you? And, hey, does she have any friends?”

  
“Victoria. She was at the audition I went to. We were talking about music and the band, and she’s not single and, even if she was, you’re hardly the type she’d be interested in, I’m afraid.”

  
“Come on, Peter, there’s not many chicks out there that won’t fall for the Davy Jones charm.”

  
“Really doubt it, Davy, she only had eyes for one person there last night and it certainly wasn’t you. You’re the wrong gender for a start—her girlfriend works behind the bar. Vicky was telling me that Ronnie, her partner, well, her dad runs that new club The Dive. It opens next week and she’s gonna see if she can help talk us into getting an audition there.”

  
“Cool, an audition for a new club! Sounds great. You told Mike about this yet?”

  
“No, not yet, I’m gonna wait until the girls get back to me. Ronnie starts working there when it opens. She recorded a little of our gig last night and is gonna let me know after she’s played it to her dad. I want to surprise Mike, show him that I can help get some work for the band. Show some people that I’m not as dumb as they think I am.”

  
“Listen, Pete, none of us see you as dumb. You just see things in a different way to the rest of us. I can talk to you easier than the other guys and you’re a good listener too.”

  
“Thanks, Davy, you’re a good friend. Can you keep this between us for now, just in case nothing happens? Apparently, Ronnie gets her way with her dad a lot, though, He’s letting her and Victoria live there together above the club and Vicky’s not told her roommate yet.”

  
“No problem, but as soon as you hear something, you tell us all about it.”

  
“I promise. I’m gonna head off back to the pad. I’ll leave you enjoying your view of the girls. Lunch might not be that long either.”

  
“No, I’ll come back now with you. There’re a few things I need to do, and the game’s nearly ended.”

  
They took a slow walk back and walked in the back door as Mike took the chicken out of the oven.

  
“Good timing, guys, lunch will be ready in about ten minutes,” said Mike “Micky’s upstairs—if you’re going to your room, Davy will you let him know? Tell him there’s some beer too.”

  
“No beer for me thanks. Doctor Scott doesn’t want me drinking alcohol for a while. I might have to go on medication soon, he says. Have we got any Cokes? I’ll get the plates and silverware out and set the table. Anything else I can do?” Peter asked.

  
Upstairs, Davy was determined to find out what he could from Micky.

  
“What’s this about you and girl trouble, Mick? Surely you’d have been better coming and chatting to me about it than with Mike, don’t you think? But its looks to me you and Grace are doing okay.”

  
“We are, just went to him with him being older, and we used to chat a lot at night when we shared the bedroom. And why ask you? I mean you never have girl trouble, unless you count too many girls.”

  
“Are Mike and Pete having any problems? I asked Pete and he said everything was fine, but he isn’t that experienced with relationships, as we know. Has Mike said anything to you?”

  
“I think Mike’s more worried about Pete about this sleep trial—he’s not sleeping well either. Do you think we did the right thing, pushing them together as a couple? I’m wondering if we should have gone a bit slower with things, eased them into dealing with their feelings for each other.”

  
“I thought it worked fine at first. They both seemed so happy, but don’t you feel like Pete’s the one whose more into it now? Mike seems to be going along with it, but his mind seems to be elsewhere.”

  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll sort things out between themselves. Maybe we should leave them to it, no meddling and pushing things this time. I’m going downstairs. Are you coming?”

  
They all sat and ate lunch in silence. Pete and Davy did the dishes afterwards while Mike and Micky played cards. Micky soon got bored and went to put on the television and settle down in a chair. The others soon joined him, lounging around, having a quiet afternoon in front of the box. Pete soon fell asleep cuddled into Mike on the couch.

  
“This reminds me off being back home in England, falling asleep in front of the telly after lunch.”

  
Mike must have started to fall asleep, as he felt himself being shaken awake by Micky.

  
“I think you might be better moving things into the bedroom,” he whispered in Mike’s ear. “Someone’s trying to start something without you.” He pointed to where Pete had unzipped Mike’s jeans and had his hand in his briefs. “Is he still asleep? Any longer and I think he’d’ve woken you up.”

  
“Yeah he’s fast asleep. Can this stay between us? Don’t say anything in front of Pete—he has no idea he’s doing this and I don’t wanna embarrass him. Can you help me get him to bed, please?”

  
“I wouldn’t mind a chick waking me up that way, but I’d prefer her to be conscious and know what she’s doing. How you coping with this? You told the doc at the college about this?”

  
“The doctor noticed it himself the other day when Pete slept over, and it’s things I’m adding to the notebook that I’d not like to find out someone was doing the same about me. I feel bad doing this behind his back, but he’ll know in his next appointment on Tuesday.”

  
“Ooh yeah like someone making notes about your sex life. They’d be busy with Davy’s, I’d imagine. I couldn’t do what you’re doing. You stand Pete up and I’ll help you walk him to bed.”

  
They walked Peter into the bedroom, settling him down on the bed. Leaving him to sleep, they both went back into the living room. Davy was still fast asleep in a chair. Micky picked a book up off the coffee table to read. Mike went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take to Pete when the phone suddenly rang. He walked over and answered it.

  
“Hello,” said a female voice. “Can I speak to Mike, please?” He recognized it as Diana.

  
“Mike speaking, how can I help? It’s Diana, isn’t it? What do you want from me?”

  
“Can we meet somewhere, maybe tomorrow? I know you’ll be at the college soon, but I’m working so we don’t get to much time to talk. I’m free around lunchtime.”

  
“I suppose so… I need to make my feelings clear to you and get things sorted once and for all.”

  
“Okay. I’ve got a test in the morning and will be around Santa Monica just after eleven.”

  
“All right, I could meet you by the fountain in the Santa Monica mall about twelve o’clock, and find somewhere to have a drink. We’ll have chance to talk where Peter won’t hear anything. See you tomorrow. Bye.” He hung up.

  
He turned around, hearing a bang. Davy who had woken up and fallen out of the chair, turned round and stared at Mike.  
Mike filled up a glass with water and went into the bedroom, putting it on Pete’s bedside table. He didn’t notice that Pete was now awake and so he left the room.

  
Pete had been going into the living room but overheard Mike on the phone. The bang had been him closing the door and getting back into bed quickly, pretending to be asleep when Mike walked in.

  
Mike sat back down on the couch, looking over at Davy and wondering if he’d overheard any of the conversation he’d had on the phone with Diana. He’d no doubt question him later if he had, so Mike prepared to wait, hoping Davy wouldn’t keep him in suspense for much longer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter sat up in bed. Their roles had been kind of reversed during the night: Mike had been the one who slept through with a little tossing and turning. Pete just couldn’t get into a deep sleep. He’d watched Mike most of the night. He’d faked sleep when Mike came to bed, lying with his back to him, managing to stay calm and silent. He had no tears left, feeling emotionally drained from earlier after overhearing Mike on the phone. After that, he’d cried for what seemed like hours. He’d packed an overnight bag while he’d been on his own. He’d been planning on taking his books back to the library in the morning. He decided he was gonna follow and find what Mike was up to and with whom.

  
Pete got up not much later, showered, changed, and had a tea and some breakfast. He got his overnight bag, his duffel bag with books, cased his banjo, put on his jacket and left the pad. He left a note to say he’d be out most of the day at the library and helping with some session work with a group in the studio, saying he was not sure what time he’d be back home.

  
Mike woke up about ten minutes after Peter had left. He noticed the empty space at the side of him. He got dressed and went into the kitchen. Pete had started the coffee so it was ready for Mike to get a cup straight away. He heard movement from upstairs, and Micky surprised him by being the next one up to join him in the kitchen.

  
“Morning, Mick, want some coffee? Is Davy awake?” Mike was worried if and what Davy had heard yesterday. “What kind of mood was he in, when you went to bed?”

  
“He seemed okay. He’s still asleep, and thanks I’ll have a coffee. You’re a bit jumpy this morning, not slept well again? Any problems with Pete during the night? Did he sleep any better?”

  
“I had quite a bit on my mind, but slept okay. Pete’s already up and out, maybe gone down to the beach? I’m gonna be out soon, meeting Diana to try and finally get through to her that I’m just not interested in her. I’ll tell her about me and Pete if I need to. I just want her to leave me alone.”

  
“You want me to come with you for some backup? She sounds like she doesn’t want to give up.”

  
“No, I want to talk to her on my own. We’re meeting in a public place, so it should be okay.”

  
The upstairs bedroom door opened and Davy came out and walked down the spiral staircase. “Morning, everything okay?” He stared directly at Mike. “I’m off out, gonna head downtown, meeting up with a few friends, should be back sometime this afternoon.”

  
“Well, that answered your question about his mood, Mike. He seemed fine to me, more so if he’s spending the morning with a few chicks. What time are you going out? Here, look, Pete’s not gone down the beach—he’s out for the day. He’s left a note: gone to the library and session playing.”

  
“Must have just missed him. I didn’t even hear him get up. His banjo’s gone too. He’ll be happy with a day’s work playing. Strange he didn’t mention it over the weekend. I’m gonna be out in about thirty minutes. Got some errands to do as well.”

  
“You mind if I call and invite Grace over, see if she wants to spend some time on the beach?”

  
“No worries. I’m not quite sure how long I’ll be out. Hopefully Diana won’t take long to deal with, but I can’t see it being easy to get through to her. She’s very persistent.”

  
About half an hour later, Grace arrived at the pad, just as Mike was leaving in the Monkeemobile. He was checking out a few leads for gigs then heading off to the Santa Monica mall.

  
Meanwhile Pete had dropped his books off at the library, and was at the Dive club on the Strip. He called Victoria and asked if he could leave a few things at Ronnie’s apartment above the club. Vicky was moving in today with her and agreed to meet him there.

  
He knocked at the door of the apartment at the back of the club. Victoria came and let him in, taking him upstairs.

  
“Everything okay Peter? You didn’t sound too good earlier on the phone.”

  
“Things aren’t too good with me and Michael at the moment and I might need somewhere to stay tonight. Could you help me out maybe? And can I leave some things there while I do something?”

  
“Yeah of course. We’ve a few spare bedrooms. Ronnie won’t mind. Bring your stuff upstairs and check the place out. I’m glad to get away from my old roommate—we weren’t getting on too well.”

  
“Thanks a lot, Vicky. See you later.” He then went to catch a bus down to the mall.

  
At quarter to twelve, Mike pulled into a space in a nearby parking lot and set off to walk to the mall’s fountain. Peter was already nearby with a good view of the fountain. He’d tried to disguise himself a little: putting on a hat and scraping up his bangs, and hiding behind a newspaper. Diana was already waiting impatiently by the fountain. Pete thought he recognized the blonde from their recent gig.

  
Mike saw her as he was walking up. He took a deep breath and approached her.  
“Mike, I’m glad you came.” She pulled him in, giving him a hug, pressing her lips straight on his for a kiss before he had chance to protest. She held him tight with one hand squeezing his ass.

  
This was all done in front of a very shocked Peter who stared straight at them. Mike had no idea he’d been seen as he had his back to Pete. Peter dropped the paper and ran off as quickly as he could.

  
From the other side of the fountain, getting a totally different view, was another shocked face, this one belonging to Davy. He saw Mike push her off him in disgust. Mike pulled her off to one side and, finding some seats near a drinks stand, ordered two orange juices.

  
“Listen, Diana, this really needs to stop! Can’t you just get it into your head that I’m not in the slightest bit interested in you? If I wasn’t a gentleman, I’d be saying a damn lot worse than this”

  
“What’s so wrong with me? I know you like blondes! Sorry if I’ve come on too strong, but I really like you, so what’s wrong with going for what you want? Men do it, so why can’t a woman? How can I change to make you give me a chance?”

  
“There’s nothing you can do at all. I’ve never gonna go for someone like you, so please just leave me alone. I know I’ll see you at the college—do you want me to tell Doctor Scott about this?”

  
“This, if and what happens between us, has nothing to do with my work there. I keep everything professional at the clinic and that won’t change. So telling him won’t make a difference.”

  
Davy had been watching the interaction between the two of them from a table behind Mike, and he pulled up his chair and sat beside them. He looked Diana straight in her eyes. Mike stared back at Davy, very shocked to see him there. Davy just smiled back at him.

  
“I think a doctor of psychology would be interested in the obsessive behaviour of a member of his staff if he found out how you’d been acting…and I witnessed everything you’ve done today.”

  
“Davy, please don’t get yourself involved in this. I need to sort this myself,” Mike pleaded.

  
“Yes, listen to Mike. This is none of your business, so would you mind leaving us alone?” Diana hissed at Davy.

  
“Look, you daft bird, I’m not leaving you with him! You’re a bloody madwoman. He just isn’t interested, love, never has been and never will be. And it is my business when what you’re doing affects my friends and, Mike, yes I’m getting involved, as this mad cow just can’t seem to get the message to go away and leave you alone and she isn’t listening to you!”

Mike just gaped at Davy. He got up and looked at Diana. “We’re going, I want you to not bother me anymore like this—anything else and I will be calling and having a word with the doctor. Bye.”

  
She sat open-mouthed as he and Davy walked away from her. They walked slowly to the Monkeemobile, and the drive back to the pad was in silence.

  
When they got back, Micky was there on his own. Grace hadn’t stayed too long as she was working in the afternoon.

“Thought you were gonna be out most of the day with friends, Davy,” he said.

  
“Well I lied. I overheard Mike on the phone yesterday and decided to follow him and see what he was up to. He’s only gone and got a crazy woman obsessed with him! Shame she’s a bit mad as she’s quite a looker. Just my type too, but she definitely needs some help.”

  
“I’m glad you showed up, li’l buddy. I’ve been trying to get her to leave me alone for a while now, but she just wouldn’t get the message. I don’t think she expected you to call her mad to her face.”

  
“Is this what you two have been whispering behind our backs about lately? You could’ve just come out and said something, Mike. You and Pete really need to open up about your feelings. You both bottle them up, but react so differently—you keep quiet and he cries. Me and Micky had to get involved to actually get you together. Are you gonna talk to him about this when he gets back?”

  
“Yes, I will tell him, and yes, I’m sorry, Davy. I have been talking to Micky about Diana.”

  
“Sounds you’ve both sorted now though,” laughed Micky, pulling them into a group hug.

  
Peter meanwhile had called at a liquor store and bought a cheap bottle of spirits, not paying much attention to what he actually picked up. He called at a friend’s for some weed; he’d forgotten to bring some with him. He called Victoria and met her at the Dive not much later, and she let him in through the back entrance as the club was shut today.

Tomorrows night was its official opening.

  
“Come sit down, Peter, wanna talk about what’s bothering you? Ronnie, is it okay with you if Pete stays here tonight?”

Ronnie was busy setting up the bar and just shouted “No problem, that’s fine.”

  
“Whats happened? You mentioned problems with Michael, is it?”

  
“Yeah, I guess we’re finished now. I caught him with a woman. I overheard him on the phone yesterday arranging to meet someone, so I followed him, and saw him kissing and hugging her. I feel like he hasn’t wanted to be intimate with me in days. Things have felt awkward between us.”

  
“He’s just not worth it, then, if he’s gonna cheat on you. There’s plenty of other guys out there for you. There’s a few guys coming tomorrow night that we can introduce you to. Anybody’s allowed in this club, and Ronnie’s sorted out a backroom bar where people can get together with whoever they want.”

  
“We know what it’s like to not be able to show our feelings in public. Well, there you can,” said Ronnie.

  
“Thanks, both of you, for being here for me, and letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it. I’ve brought a bottle of…ooh vodka—I just picked it up on the way here. I feel like getting drunk.” He opened the bottle and took a big swig. “Anyone else want some?”

  
Ronnie walked over with a bottle of wine and put a large whiskey in front of Pete. Victoria, meanwhile got up and grabbed three glasses from the bar. “Drink up, Pete, you look like you need it.” She opened the wine and filled the glasses Vicky passed over. “I’m gonna lock the door. We’ve got our own private bar to drink whatever and as much as we want,” Ronnie said, lifting her glass.

  
Back at the pad the other three were playing cards at the kitchen table. It was now around six o’clock and the conversation moved on to what to have for dinner.

  
“Mike, should we get something started or wait for Pete? You any idea what time he’ll be back?”

  
“No, thought he might have called, asking me to go pick him up. I’ll give the studio a call, see what time they’ll be finishing. Start on something if you want.”

  
Mike picked up the phone and dialled. He spoke to someone for a while then hung up, staring at Davy and Micky with a puzzled look on his face. “Pete’s not at the studio today. His friend says they’ve not seen him since the other week.”

  
“Where on earth is he then? It’s not like him to lie to anyone. He took his banjo so he could be off playing with any of his other friends and lost track of time—you know what Pete’s like,” said Micky.

  
“He’s got his appointment at the clinic in the morning, don’t think he’ll forget about that. So I go and see him there if he doesn’t turn up tonight. There’s still time.”

  
“Are you sure you wanna go there tomorrow if Diana’s gonna be there? Or maybe me or Micky could come with you? Don’t want her causing a scene in front of Pete…or if she does, it’ll show the doctor she’s a psychotic who needs help.”

  
“Yeah, Mike, I’m up for it with Davy. I saw her forcing herself on you the other night outside the club. Maybe you should call Doctor Scott and ask if we could go in earlier for a chat with him, before Pete’s due to see him, explain what she’s been up to?”

  
“Okay, I’ll call the clinic and see if he’s available to see us in the morning. Least I know she’s off today and won’t take this call.” He picked up the phone and dialled. Doctor Scott answered.

  
“Hello, Doctor Scott, it’s Mike Nesmith—I’m due with Peter to see you at ten in the morning. There’s a few things I need to talk to you about in private…well, my friends want to chat with you too. I was wondering if you’re maybe free before Pete’s appointment to see us?”

  
“Just checking my diary…Peter’s my first appointment and I’ll be in at nine, so any time after quarter past nine will be fine. Is there any problems you want to talk about now over the phone?”

  
“No, I’d, well, we’d, rather talk to you face to face, so we’ll be there early tomorrow. Thanks. Bye.” Mike replaced the receiver.

  
“That’s sorted. Thanks for this, guys.”  
The phone rang and Mike answered it. “Hello is there a Michael there, please?”

  
“Mike speaking. How can I help you, miss?”

  
“You don’t know me, but my name’s Ronnie. I’m a friend of Pete’s friend, Victoria? Well, I just thought I’d let you know, he’s here with us. He’s had a few drinks and is staying here tonight. I guess you might have been wondering where he was?”

  
“Thanks for letting me know, Ronnie. I can drive through and pick him up, though.”

  
“I think it’s best to let him sleep it off. I would like to also talk to you about your band. I’m gonna be running the new club the Dive on the Strip. I saw you a few times when I was working the bar at other clubs and was wondering if you’d like to come in tomorrow and talk about possibly doing some gigs here for us?.

  
Its our opening night tomorrow at seven pm, I’d like to invite you all to that. I hope you’ll come.

  
“Well, I’ll have a word with the other guys and we’ll see you there. Thanks for letting me know about Pete—we were getting worried. Can you remind him to be at his appointment with Doctor Scott at ten at the clinic? Thanks again. Bye and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
“We’ve been invited to the opening of the new club on the Strip tomorrow, to have a chat about possible gigs. That was Ronnie from the Dive. You both up for it?”

  
They both nodded yeah.

  
“Also, she let me know that Pete’s safe, and staying overnight with her at his friend Vicky’s flat. So we should see him in the morning at the clinic.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mike pulled the Monkeemobile into the side parking lot near the clinic to avoid any chance of Diana seeing the car. Davy and Micky had gone with him for encouragement and back-up.

  
Doctor Scott met them at the clinic reception desk and took them into his office.

  
“Well, what can I do to help you guys? Has Peter not come in with you, You know I can’t really discuss his medical issues with all of you, I’m afraid, without his permission.”

  
“This isn’t anything about Pete. It’s about a member of your students. Diana. I met her a few weeks ago before I came here with Pete, and since then she’s been harassing me. I gave her a lift home once to be polite and she came on to me, then again the other night outside a club after our gig, and again yesterday in a public place.”

  
“Hi, I’m Davy another roommate of these guys”

  
“I witnessed it all yesterday. I tried to talk to her as she doesn’t seem to listen to Mike when he tells her he’s not interested. She just doesn’t seem to be able to take it in. I think you need to refer her to someone who can help her with her issues.”

  
“She has no idea that me and Pete are together, and he’s also no idea about any of what I’m talking to you about, and I’d prefer it if things can remain that way and I think it would be better if Peter’s future appointments can be arranged on days or times she’s not working.”

  
“Okay. Well I understand your concerns and comments. Diana’s due into work this morning. She’s going to be busy with exams and assignments soon, so of course I can work around Peter’s appointments. I can talk to her about this, but unfortunately I can’t do much without any proof.”

  
***

  
Pete had woken up feeling very rough and dehydrated. He felt like he needed a large drink of water and also like his head was going to explode. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hungover. He was still dressed, and lying on the couch in the girls living room.

  
“Morning, Pete,” said Ronnie. “Here’s a strong coffee—you look like you need it. Also a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water. I hope you don’t mind, but I called your roommates and let them know you were with us and safe. I know about your clinic appointment and I’ll give you a lift there.”

  
“Thanks. Sorry, I don’t normally drink much. Is it okay if I have a quick shower to wake myself up?”

  
“Sure. We need to set off in about ten minutes. Oh, and be quiet: Vicky’s still in bed, in about the same state as you! I’ll be downstairs in the back bar. My car’s just outside. Don’t be too long.”

  
He met Ronnie downstairs and they set off to the clinic, where they pulled into the front parking lot.

  
“You see that woman coming round the corner over there? That’s the blonde that was with Mike yesterday! I suddenly feel sick again., I really don’t wanna go in there—can we leave now?”

  
“No, we’re going in. Come on, get out of the car and follow me. You’re gonna confront her with me.”

  
Ronnie went to the passenger door, making sure Pete got out of the car, and started walking over to the clinic with him, walking straight up to Diana and preventing her from going any farther. Pete just froze in front of her. He went very pale and threw up all over her shoes.

  
Diana stared straight down at her feet in disgust. “You stupid idiot, look what you’ve done!”

  
Peter burst straight into tears. Ronnie saw red and threw the water from the bottle she carried straight into Diana’s face. She turned a very shocked and mildly hysterical Pete around and walked him back to her car, getting him back in, and driving away quickly.

  
Diana walked into the reception area, just as Doctor Scott was showing Micky and Davy out of his office. She glared at Davy and he just stared right back at her, smirking at her appearance.

  
“What on earth’s happened to you?” Doctor Scott asked her, noticing her wet clothes and hair.

  
“Some woman threw water in my face! It could have been an accident but I’m not so sure. A guy who I think was your next patient was sick all over my feet. The woman bent down to help him, and that’s when I got soaked. They went back to a car, so I’d say he’ll be missing his appointment.”

  
“Okay, Diana, please just go and get yourself cleaned up and dried off. I’ll talk to you later.”

  
He walked back into his office. “Mike, I can’t be sure, but you might have heard some of my conversation from out there, and there’s a possibility that Peter won’t be attending this appointment. Can you please ask him to call me to reschedule it? I was going to ask you if you had any notes you’d made, but it can wait until our next meeting, unless there’s anything you’d like to discuss.”

  
“No, I’d rather talk about things in front of him. I feel bad enough already doing this, but I do understand it will help you to help him get sorted. Either I or Pete will call you soon.” He walked back out to the others at the desk. Diana wasn’t anywhere around, he was glad to see. They all walked back to the Monkeemobile together.

  
“Well, what do you suggest we do now then, Mike?” Micky asked “Shall we go over to the diner, get some cold drinks and have a think about what to do next? I guess you wanna find Pete.”

  
***

  
Ronnie and Peter arrived back at the girls’ apartment. Victoria had just got up and was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Peter went straight into the bathroom to freshen up.

  
“Morning. Didn’t think you’d be back so soon…what’s happened?”

  
“Peter saw Mike’s girlfriend outside the clinic, when I eventually got him out of the car, but we didn’t make it inside though, he was in too much of a state,” said Ronnie. “He’s still hungover and was sick. So funny though, it was all over the woman’s shoes. Her face was a real picture, and I threw my water in it after she’d yelled at him.”

  
Vicky left Ronnie, and went to her bedroom as Pete came from the bathroom.

  
“Sorry about that. I can’t believe I was sick all over her. I feel much better for it. I realize now she’s the one who works on reception for the doctor I’m seeing, “Pete said to her, walking over.

  
“Don’t worry about it. I reckon you need to talk this out with Mike though, and your band mates will be at the club tonight to talk about some gigs. Gives you chance to talk to him. You can’t just bury your head in the sand. You can bring him up here to the apartment for privacy, okay?”

  
“All right. I suppose its for the best. Do you mind if I go and lie down in your spare bedroom?” Peter asked, grabbing his guitar and the bottle of vodka, which was still half full, hiding it behind his back.

  
“Sure, no problem, I’m going downstairs to get some things set up for tonight, so you’ll be up here on your own because Vicky’s got a class at college soon. Just come downstairs if you need anything.”

  
Meanwhile Mike, Micky and Davy had arrived back at the pad. It had been a very quiet drive back, Micky and Davy trying to involve Mike in conversations, but he just wasn’t interested in talking.

  
“Mike, come on, I’m sure everything will be fine. You’ll see Peter tonight at the club and hopefully he’ll be feeling better and you can talk and he’ll be back home tonight,” said Davy

  
“Yeah, I agree with Davy. Didn’t you say he’d had a few drinks? You know Pete. He really can’t handle too much alcohol, so he probably had a hangover. We just need to keep him away from Diana and everything should be fine and back to normal.”

  
“Okay both of you. I just can’t help worrying about him, though. Let’s just hope you’re right. I think I’m gonna go and have a walk on the beach. Won’t be too long” He headed off outside.   
“Davy, we need to work together, to get those two back together as soon as possible.”

  
“I agree, Mick. You thinking of another plan?”

  
Micky nodded.

  
***

  
Pete was sitting up on the bed. He tried to get some sleep, he still had a headache, but his heartache was much worse. He still loved Mike so much. He wished he’d not overheard that phone call the other day. He knew he’d be seeing Mike again in a few hours and had so many emotions going through his thoughts—love, fear, jealousy, worry, panic, dread and confusion.

  
Vicky was back and came into the room. “How you doing now? Feeling any better?”

  
“A bit. The band are coming tonight to see Ronnie about some gigs, so I guess I’ll see Mike. She thinks we need to talk, but I don’t even know were to start. I miss and still love him. Why did he do this?”

  
“I don’t know what to say to make you feel better, Pete. I’ve not experienced anything like that. I’ve been with Ronnie about a year, but we kept it secret for so long, and she’s the only partner I’ve had.”

  
“Similar to me and Mike. He’s my first. I know he’s had girlfriends and relationships with men before, and we’ve only been together a few weeks, but to me it was so special. It started going downhill. I got ill, started sleepwalking, went on this sleep trial and things changed.”

  
“Come through to the kitchen, We’ll have a coffee and something to eat. Is soup okay?”

  
Ronnie came up from the club. “All ready downstairs for opening. I’m nervous but can’t wait—you two gonna come down soon and see what you think? I need a drink,” she said, getting a bottle of wine.  
Vicky poured a drink for all three of them and went with Ronnie downstairs to the club.

  
Ronnie shouted to Pete that she’d let him know when Mike and the others arrived, if he wanted to stay upstairs until then, He drank down his glass of wine, refilling it and going back into the bedroom for the vodka. He knew he needed a few drinks before he faced Mike.

  
Mike, Davy and Micky arrived at ten minutes to seven, going to the back door. Ronnie thought it was better they chatted in the backroom bar.

  
Vicky went upstairs to get Pete, who by now had finished off the wine and had poured the vodka into an empty water bottle to try to disguise it. He followed Vicky into the room and sat down.

  
Ronnie told them the club wanted a band to play at least two nights every week for a start. Every Saturday and Sunday, and maybe an extra gig in the week if all went well. She brought over some beers.

  
Mike and the guys looked over the contract that had been written up. The pay was just above scale and it was gonna be regular work. So they all voted that, yes they’d agree, and sign up.

  
“Thanks so much,” said Ronnie. “It’s my dads club but he’s letting me run it and make all the main decisions about staff, music and bands. It’s great to have you onboard—please stay and enjoy yourselves.”

  
“This is good,” said Davy “No audition either, but she saw us the other night when we played at the Vincent Van Go-Go. Let’s go look at the stage.”

  
Micky and Dave went into the main area of the club, leaving Mike and Peter alone.  
“You okay, Pete?” Mike asked, Pete just nodded to him. “Do you want a drink?”

  
“Yeah, thanks, can I have a beer?” He was still drinking the disguised vodka. “How are you, Michael? Sorry I missed my appointment this morning.” The bar waitress brought over two beers.

  
“I’m fine. Yeah, you need to call the doc to rearrange another one. Don’t go too crazy with the drinks, Pete—I heard you had a few last night and it sounded like this morning was a hangover.”

  
He stared at Mike and picked up the beer. “Okay, I’m gonna go find Davy and Micky. See you later.” He headed off to find the other two in the front bar, looking at the stage.

  
“Pete, pass me your water?” Micky said, grabbing the bottle off him and taking a swig. “This isn’t water is it? It’s vodka if I’m not wrong, and you’ve got beer too.”

  
“I never said it was water, Micky, did I?” Taking the bottle back off him, he walked away.

  
Davy came over to Micky. “What’s wrong with Pete? He looks a little drunk—do you think we should go get Mike to have a word with him?”

  
“He’s had a fair few drinks I’d say, and he’s still at it. I’ve never seen him like this before, but I’m not sure if he’s in the right mood to chat. Look it’s kinda like he’s flirting with that guy he’s talking to.!

  
Davy looked over at Pete chatting and getting close to a tall, skinny dark-haired guy. “Mick, I’m gonna go and get Mike,” Davy said as he noticed Peter and the guy making their way to the main exit, to leave the club. “You go follow them.”

  
“Mike, come with me now. Pete’s leaving the club with a guy he’s just met, and he’s drunk! He probably won’t be fully aware of what he’s doing and what could happen.”

  
Davy and Mike found Micky outside near the club’s entrance. “They’ve headed to a car over there.” Micky pointed to the right of the parking lot.

  
“You two stay here for now, I’ll shout if I need you—we don’t want to overcrowd him.” Said Mike.

  
He ran over to the car and approached the passenger door. The guy locked it, so Mike opened the passenger door and Pete fell out, straight onto the floor, banging his head and looking a bit dazed. Mike bent down to check how Pete was. The guy had meanwhile walked around to them.

  
“What on earth’s your problem?” he asked. Mike stood and faced him, staring him straight in the eyes, walking closer to him. Mike was mad and ready to knock this guy out. “Hey man, we were only going for a coffee—can’t you see he needs to sober up? What did you think was going off? I’m getting outta here. Maybe see you around, Pete.” He got in his car and drove off.

  
Mike sat on the floor at Pete’s side. “What were you thinking? You’re drunk and going off with some random guy you just met? This just isn’t you, Pete, what’s up?” He put an arm around him.

  
“We were only going off to talk and get a coffee. I tried to flirt with him, to see if he was interested in me, but I just couldn’t go through with it. I love you too much, even though I know you don’t feel the same about me anymore.”

  
Micky and Davy had walked over to them now when they noticed the car drive off.  
Mike passed Pete his bottle. “Here, drink this water. We need to get you sobered up.”

  
Pete had nearly finished the drink when Micky snatched it from him. “Mike, don’t let him drink that.” He passed it to Mike. “Taste what it is, because it isn’t water he’s been drinking.”

  
Mike took a sip, looking down shocked at Pete.

  
“Peter, this is vodka! What are you thinking? You know you can’t handle alcohol well.”

  
“I’m trying to numb the pain.” He started crying. “I saw you with her yesterday. I followed you after overhearing you on the phone, and I saw you hugging her, kissing her, your new girlfriend, that blonde woman from the clinic. When were you gonna say something and dump me? Mike, my head hurts and I feel sick.” He speech was slurred and slow.

  
“Peter, listen to me. There’s nothing between me and Diana. It’s all in her head. It was her kissing me and I pushed her away. Davy saw it all. Please believe me—I love you.”

  
Pete didn’t hear a word Mike had said: straight after he’d finished talking, he passed out. Mike pulled him up, holding him in his arms, noticing blood in his blond hair. He shouted to the others, asking one of them to call for an ambulance. He kept a tight hold of Pete, tears welling in his own eyes. For once he didn’t feel like the strong leader the others seemed to look up to.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike was still sat on the ground with Peter propped up against him unconscious when Micky and Davy ran back, followed by Vicky. “I’ve called an ambulance. It shouldn’t be long,” she said.

  
Micky knelt by Mike, putting an arm over his shoulder. “He’s gonna be all right.”

  
“It’s all my fault. I caused him to fall out of the car! Everything would have been okay if I’d just told him about Diana in the first place, when things first

happened. He wouldn’t have got himself this drunk and in such a state. He feels so cold… Where is that ambulance?”

  
Micky sat at Mike’s side. “I’m sure it’ll be here soon.” He took one of Pete’s hands. “Yeah he’s cold. He’s gone really pale too, and his breathing is slowing down. It doesn’t sound normal…oh my god.”

  
Suddenly they heard sirens and an ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

Davy ran out to show the driver where to go. Two paramedics got out and headed over. One of them asked how long Pete had been unconscious. They got a gurney and lifted Pete onto it.

  
Mike asked, “What do you thinks wrong with him?” The paramedic said it looked like alcohol poisoning to him, and that Pete was hyperthermic. They were going to take him to UCLA hospital. Mike gave Micky the car keys. “You and Davy follow the ambulance. I’m going with Pete.”

  
Micky drove, following the ambulance to the hospital, Vicky with him and Davy. They parked the car and headed over to the emergency department. Mike was already in the waiting area, filling in some admission forms, luckily they were all covered by paying a little extra for insurance through their union. Mike being organised had sorted that out for all of them.

  
“They’ve taken Peter through to the emergency room. He was going downhill in the ambulance—got colder and even had a seizure. They rushed him in and told me to wait here and someone would come and keep me updated when they’d stabilized him and knew more.”

  
Vicky took Davy off to the drinks machine, chatting on the way.

  
They came back with coffees. She passed one to Mike and sat down next to him.

  
“Mike, this woman who’s been hassling you is it my old flat mate Diana? Davy was talking to me about her and whats happened. I know she works at the sleep clinic as part of her course, and did you meet her at the audition at the hotel, when she was with me?”

  
He nodded.

  
“She’s done something like this before—you’re not the first guy shes become obsessed with, and I doubt you’ll be the last unless she gets some help.”

  
Mike looked shocked by this news. “Well we talked to her boss about this, when we saw him this morning. Would you be willing to have a word with Doctor Scott sometime?”

  
They were interrupted by a doctor coming to talk to them. He introduced himself as Doctor Mills. “Are you all here with Mr Tork?

  
We’ve stabilized him. He has acute alcohol poisoning, which has also caused hypothermia and his abnormal breathing. His blood sugar levels are also low, and the alcohol level in his blood was still rising, which is normal in these cases, we are trying to lower and get it to a more normal level both these issues caused the seizures he’s had.”

  
“Are we gonna be able to see him soon?” Mike asked. “Is he okay?”

  
“Yes, I’ll just make you all aware that he’s still unconscious, and we’ve had to intubate him to help with his breathing, and put him on an iv drip to improve his hydration and blood sugar levels. His head injury was just a minor cut so we’re putting in a few stitches now. Don’t be alarmed by the wires—they’re just to monitor his condition.”

  
A nurse came out and talked to the doctor. “You can go see him now, but no more than two of you at a time for the time being. The nurse will show you to his room. There’s a waiting area just outside the wards, if you’d like to go and wait in there.” The nurse walked them away from the emergency department to the wards.

  
Mike looked over at Micky and Davy. “Can I just have a bit of time on my own with Pete? Do you mind?” The others nodded for him to go in.

  
Mike entered the room and sat in a chair at the side of Peter. He noticed Pete looked even paler than before. He was connected to a heart monitor, and had other wires attached. He also had a breathing tube in his throat and the iv drip attached Apart from the normal noise of the machines, it was quiet.

  
Meanwhile the others were chatting in the waiting room. Vicky had called Ronnie, who was coming to pick her up.

  
“I’m gonna go outside and wait. listen, when Pete comes around and is ready, I’ll help explain about Diana to him with you and Mike. Probably best to leave it for now but when you’re ready, just give me a call.” She hugged them both and left.

  
Mike heard someone enter the ward. He looked up and saw Doctor Scott. “Hello, Mike, Doctor Mills called me and told me Peter had been admitted, so I thought I’d come down and see how he was.” He looked over the medical notes. “Do you have any idea why Peter got so drunk? He’s three times over the legal limit. Looks like a good job you got him in quickly.”

  
“He saw me and Diana yesterday and thinks we’ve got together. From what I know he drank a lot since then. He was going off with a guy, I opened the car door to talk to him, he fell out, banged his head, he seemed confused, and passed out, I kept him upright to stop him being sick.”

  
“Did anyone try giving him coffee?” Mike shook his head. “Good, Caffeine isn’t good for alcohol poisoning. It makes things worse. How are you doing, Mike?”

  
“I don’t know really, I feel like it’s all my fault, I should have told him everything. I just didn’t want to stress him out any more than he already was. Do you think he’ll be okay soon?”

  
“He might not wake up for a while. He’s been sedated to stabilize him. Hopefully tomorrow, then the doctors will know more. When he’s awake, I’ll pop down and have a chat with him. I have to go now but I’ll see what I can do, such as see if the others can sit in here with you.”

  
He went to the nurses’ station, had a chat with another doctor and walked over to Davy and Mike. “Doctor Mills says you can both go in and sit with Mike.”

  
They both went into Pete’s room “Hey, Mike, we’ve been told we can come in,” said Davy as he sat by Mike. Micky pulled a chair up at the other side of Pete’s bed and sat down.

  
“Vicky’s left but says she’ll help talk to Pete about Diana with you. I think she’ll even talk to Doctor Scott too,” said Micky. “How’s he doing? Have they said much to you, after what they told us earlier?”

  
“Nothing else really. I think they’ll know more when he wakes up. He seems to have warmed up a little, but his breathing doesn’t seem to have improved much, but I think the machine is helping him with that. Nothing bad about the girls, but it’s maybe best if he doesn’t stay at the club overnight—we need to keep him away from easy access to alcohol, until he’s in the right mind-space.”

  
They were sat in silence when a nurse came in to check Pete’s obs. Before she left for some more blankets as Pete’s body temperature had not improved, she asked if any of them wanted blankets. She came back with an extra one for each of them, and also a pack of cards she’d got from the nurses’ station. She took Davy and showed him where the drinks machine was.

  
Davy came back with hot drinks for all three of them. “Are we allowed to stay overnight, do you think? Or do either of you want to go home and get some sleep?” he asked.

  
“No, I’m staying,” said Mike. “I want to be here when he wakes up, don’t want to leave him on his own. You two go if you want. I don’t mind. There’s maybe a cafeteria if either of you are hungry. Go have a break, stretch your legs.”

  
Micky stood. “Come on, Davy. Let’s go see if we can get something to eat. You want anything bringing back, Mike?”  
“No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

  
Micky and Davy returned about forty minutes later, and they found Mike had fallen asleep, leaning on Pete’s bed, holding Pete’s hand. Micky took a blanket and wrapped it around him. He and Davy then sat on their blankets on the floor to play cards, and eventually fell asleep.

  
Mike awoke abruptly to the noise of bleeping. Pete was having another seizure. Mike ran out of the room and shouted for a nurse and a few soon appeared. The commotion had woken up the other two, and they were all ushered into the waiting area.

  
“What happened, Mike?” asked Micky, looking not fully awake yet. “Is Pete okay?”

  
“I don’t really know—it happened so fast. The machine bleeping woke me up, and I saw Pete starting to have a fit. I didn’t have much time to think, just and went and shouted for a nurse to come. The doctor’s in with him too now, so hopefully we’ll know something soon.”

  
The doctor came out to them about thirty minutes later. “He’s stable again now, His blood alcohol level hadn’t reduced enough, which brought on the seizure. We decided to flush out the remaining alcohol in his stomach. There’s a tube in his nose now, which is flushing in fluids to clear it out.”  
A nurse came out and told the doctor they were all finished. He allowed them back in the room.

  
“I can’t really say when he’ll wake up, but he’s making a slight improvement. His body temperature is getting back to a normal level. We just need to increase his blood sugar levels, which should prevent any more seizures. I’ll be back to check on him in a few hours.”

  
The nurse who was in the room spoke to Mike. “Don’t worry. We deal with this regularly. He’ll be better soon—his breathing is improving steadily. Just try and get some rest yourselves.”

  
Mike sat back down in the chair beside Peter. He took one of his hands, pulling it closer to him. Davy and Micky also settled down in chairs on either side of the bed.

  
Micky reached over to Mike, putting his hand on his arm. “He’s gonna be okay, Mike, don’t worry so much. It’s not your fault. Blame that stupid woman. She caused all this.”

  
“I can’t help it. If only I’d have told him straight away, it wouldn’t have come to this.”

  
Davy spoke to Mike. “If’s a big word, Mike. Everyone can say if only, but Pete still loves you. You’ve just got to convince him you feel the same way. Me and Micky will help you all we can—we want you back together and happy.”

  
“Yeah of course,” said Micky. “It took us long another to get you both together in the first place. We’re both here for you, for both of you. You’re stuck with us.” He laughed.

  
Davy put his arms around Mike’s shoulders. “Yeah, we’re your annoying little brothers. We’re family, the four of us, in a strange kind of way—always there for each other. I love you guys.”

  
“Same here,” said Micky. “Here, we brought you a chocolate bar from the vending machine, so eat it up to get some more energy. We’ll be here for Pete and you too when he wakes up. Hopefully it won’t be too much longer. I love you all too. You and Peter just love each other in a different way. Things will sort themselves out between the two of you. I’ve no doubt about it.”

  
“Thanks, guys, for everything. I love you all too. Come on, group hug.”

  
They all settled back down in the chairs to try and get some rest or sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Davy woke first. Micky was asleep on floor and Mike leaning over Pete’s bed, as close to him as he could get. Pete was still unconscious but he wasn’t as pale as he had been earlier. Davy decided to go for a walk and get a hot drink and go for some fresh air. He passed by the nurses’ station as he’d spotted a young blonde nurse behind the desk, giving her a wink and a smile when he walked by.

  
When Mike stirred and woke a little later, a nurse was in the room checking Pete.

  
“Morning. How you all doing?” she asked.

“Your friend seems to be improving. His temperature’s normal now. The doctor will be doing their ward rounds soon.”

  
“Where’s Davy?” asked Micky, who was now awake. “Pete looks better, don’t you think?”

  
“Not sure, he wasn’t here when I woke up. You sleep okay down there on the floor? I think I’m gonna go get a coffee. Do you want one? I need to stretch my legs—that chair isn’t too comfy.”

  
“Yes, thanks, Mike. I slept not too bad, I know what you mean about these chairs. They’re not good. I’ll stay in here in case Davy comes back soon. He’s probably gone for a walk.”

  
Mike got back with the coffees as a different doctor came into the room.  
“Morning, I’m Doctor Welsh. I’m just going to check on Mr Tork.” She picked up his chart. “We seem to have flushed out all the alcohol from his stomach and his body temperature is at a good level. So we can remove one of the tubes.

Blood sugar levels have improved, so hopefully no more seizures. We’ll need to keep the iv and breathing tube in until he’s conscious, then do a few more tests.”

  
“So some good news at least. Do you have any idea when he might wake up?” asked Mike.

  
“It’s really hard to say, He’s not being sedated, so it really all depends when he’s ready. It could be sometime today, hopefully. I see he’s assigned to a psychologist at this hospital, so we’re going to ask him to chat to him about this overdose. Do you know if he regularly drinks a lot of alcohol?”

  
“No, he doesn’t really drink at all. Maybe one or two beers occasionally, but that’s not every day. It doesn’t take a lot to get him drunk. I think this was a one off—he’s had a few personal problems.”

  
“Okay, it’s just our standard procedure with any form of overdose, whether its drugs or alcohol, to get help for the patient. Do you think he’ll be okay with that?”

  
“I’m sure he’ll be okay with that. Will it be Doctor Scott, as he’s working with Pete already? He’s currently going through a sleep trial with him, so it’ll be easier with Pete already knowing him.”  
“I’m sure that can be arranged. I’ll be back in later. I’ve got the rest of my round to finish.”

  
Micky and Davy decided to go back to the pad to have showers and grab some food. They couldn’t persuade Mike to go with them—he refused to leave Pete just in case he woke up and no one would be there. He fell asleep again soon after they left.

  
A few hours later, Davy and Micky returned. They’d brought Mike a sandwich and a change of clothes. He ate the food and went to the restroom to get changed. He also went to the drinks machine for coffees for the three of them.

  
Micky was sitting in a chair when he returned. “Any change? Any news if there’s any improvement? I really hope he wakes up soon. He does look better than he did earlier—a bit more color in his face.”

  
“I fell asleep after you left, so I don’t know if anyone’s been in to check on him again.”

  
Davy stood and headed for the door. “I’ll go and ask at the nurses’ station. There’s a really cute blonde on there today. I think I’m well in with her, with the smile she gave me this morning.”

  
Micky laughed. “Davy, I just can’t believe it, you seem to find a chick to flirt with where ever we go, but in a hospital for god’s sake? Only you. Go on then, use that British charm on her.”

  
Davy came back in ten minutes later, grinning. “They can’t tell us much, but the doctor will be around again soon. But I’ve got a date with the nurse on Friday night.”

  
“Davy…” Mike just glared at him. “You’re not here to get a damn date. I really can’t believe you!”

  
Later on, Davy and Micky started to play cards again. Mike just sat silent at Peter’s side, not taking his eyes off him. He had so much going through his mind that he wanted to say to him, things he needed to get sorted out. He needed to make things right between them.

  
Doctor Welsh re-entered the room and checked over Pete’s chart and his obs. “Well he seems to have improved more than we expected. I think he might wake up some time this afternoon. His breathing has improved so I’m going to get a nurse and we’ll extubate him before he wakes.”

  
“That’s good news. Thanks so much. Do you need us to leave while you do this?”  
She walked to the door and called for a nurse. “You can stay if you want. It’s up to you. It’s only a short procedure. He won’t feel anything while he’s still unconscious.”

  
Micky stood and looked over at Mike. “Come on, Davy, let’s go and get some sodas from the vending machine. Do you want a drink, Mike?”

  
He nodded to Micky. Mike moved his chair over so the nurse had better access, and she and the doctor removed the tube from Peter’s throat. Mike looked quite shocked, not realizing how long it actually was.

  
“There you are, that’s done. We’re still going to monitor his heart and blood pressure, and the nurse here will change his iv drip, but now at least he’s breathing on his own, so, as I said earlier, I think he’ll be awake within the next few hours. I’ll be back to see him later.”

  
“Okay, thank you, I want to stay and be here when he wakes up. I don’t him to wake up on his own, he’ll only panic.” He sat again, taking hold of Pete’s hand.   
The other two walked back in and Micky handed Mike a bottle of soda and sat down next to him. Davy sat opposite them and looked over at Mike.

  
“I’m sorry about earlier, about the nurse. I just needed a break from being in here waiting. I didn’t mean to upset you, Mike. I think Pete would find it funny, though.”

  
“Okay, Davy, I guess he would, but right now he’s my priority. I think he’d want us all here when he wakes up. I know I would if it was me. We’re a family, remember, a dysfunctional one. I’d do anything for any of you guys.”

  
“We know you would, Mike,” said Micky. “I feel the same as you. I wanna be here for Pete and I’m here to support you too. I also want to make sure you two get back together.”

  
Davy got up, deciding to go for a walk. He didn’t tell Mike, but he knew Anne, the blonde nurse, was due on her break, and she’d asked him to join her.

  
Mike got up and started pacing up and down the room, so Micky took his place next to Peter’s bed. He sat watching him, willing him to wake. He knew Mike was getting more stressed out and worried.  
“Go for a walk, Mike, you’ve hardly left his side. Just go have a break. You look like you need one.”

  
“Okay, I’m just gonna go to the restroom, wake myself up a bit.”

  
Micky took hold of Pete’s hand, and after about ten minutes he felt Pete’s fingers move, just as Mike was walking back into the room. He held his hand a little tighter and felt a slight squeeze back.

  
“Mike, look, Pete’s fingers are moving. Come over here. I’m gonna go and get a nurse. I think he might be starting to wake up.”

  
Mike came over and took Pete’s hand from Micky. He sat on the chair at the side of the bed, not taking his eyes off Pete. Pete seemed to squeeze his hand back, gripping his fingers. He also noticed that Pete’s eyelids moved slightly.

  
Micky came into the room with a nurse, and as she was checking Peter over, he started to blink his eyes open a few times. “Looks like he’s coming round, I’m going to go and get the doctor.”  
As the doctor came in, Peter open his eyes fully, and started looking around the room.

  
“Where am I?” he whispered.

  
“You’re in hospital, Mr Tork. Your throat may be a bit sore as you’ve had a tube inserted to help you breath. You’ve been unconscious since you were admitted last night. We’ve got your blood sugar levels back to normal, and we pumped the alcohol out of your system. You just need to rest, and we’ll keep you in overnight just for observation.”

  
“Can we still stay here with him tonight?” asked Mike.

  
“Yes, that should be okay. Peter, a psychologist will be coming down to see you for a chat. The amount of alcohol you consumed in such a short time was dangerous, and as though you were taking an overdose. I know you’re currently seeing Doctor Scott for another reason, so I’m going to call him and let him know that you’re awake. Have any of you got any questions?”

  
Mike said no, looking over at Micky who shook his head. Peter was still looking a little confused and not fully awake yet. But he tried to sit up. Micky went over to help him.

  
“How you doing, Pete? You gave us a real scare. I’m gonna go find Davy. I’ll leave you and Mike to talk. Please listen to him, Pete, hear him out. Nothing has gone off with him and Diana.”

  
“Peter, it’s true. I promise nothing happened between us. You’re the only person for me—please believe me.” He took hold of Pete’s hand, leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you and only you, no one else. I’m sorry for putting you through this. I should have been honest from the start.”

  
“Okay, Michael.” He moved over. “Please sit near me. I’m sorry, I overheard you talking to her on the phone and saw you with her, and I panicked as I always do. I’m so stupid. I never want to get drunk again. My head hurts, and it hurts to talk too. I love you too.”

  
“You’re not stupid. Listen, like we’ve said before, we’ve got to be honest with each other. Any problems, any worries you talk to me about them, okay? Don’t want you to end up in this state again. You had a couple of seizures. It was scary to watch. I don’t wanna go through that again either.”

  
Micky arrived back with Davy, who came over and gave Pete a big hug. “How you doing, buddy? You look so much better than you did last night. Anything we can get you?”

  
“Water, please,” he asked. “You don’t have to stay, you can all go home if you want. I think I’m just gonna go back to sleep. I’m so tired. I’ll be okay on my own.”

  
“If it’s okay with you, Pete, I’d rather stay here with you tonight. If Doctor Scott does come to see you, I’d prefer to be there with you, and I don’t want to leave you on your own. Micky, you and Davy can go if you want. I could phone you in the morning, when we need a lift home.”

  
“Listen, Pete,” said Davy. “The other day I saw that stupid cow Diana force herself on Mike. I also followed him too, but I was proved wrong. You two need to be alone to get things sorted out.”

  
“Okay then, Mike, me and Davy will get off. Just give us a call when you need picking up. See you both in the morning.”

  
“Thanks, guys, we’ll see you both tomorrow.”

  
“Are you sure, Mike? You don’t need to stay another night. You don’t look like you got much sleep last night and I really will be fine.”

  
“What if you try and sleepwalk? You’re stressed and tired so it could happen. You were sedated last night. Think it’s for the best if I stay with you.” He put his arm around Peter’s waist, pulling him into him. “Pete, can we just forget about the past few days and get things back to normal?”

  
“Can we talk about it tomorrow? It’s a lot to take in right now.”

  
“No problem. Vicky is going to explain a few things when she sees you next, but that can wait til you’re ready. Do you want me to get a nurse to give you some painkillers? Is your head still hurting?”

  
“Please, if you don’t mind. It is, I’d rather talk when I’ve got a clear head and feel better. But I’ll move over and you can cuddle up to me if you want. I’d like that.”

  
Mike got a nurse and she inserted some pain medication into his iv.

  
Peter soon fell asleep, his head on Mike’s chest. Mike put his arms around him, closing his eyes and soon gave in to his tiredness, hoping to wake tomorrow for a fresh start.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike woke early after the best night’s sleep he’d had in a few days, still cuddled up to Pete at his side in the hospital bed. Fast asleep, Pete looked comfortable, his head still on Mike’s chest. Mike hadn’t told him but one of the nurses had given him something to help him sleep.

  
An older nurse came in and checked Pete, so Mike quickly moved into the chair. “The doctor will be doing her rounds within the hour. I think it looks like your friend will be discharged today.”

  
“That’s good. Would you be able to find out if Doctor Scott will be coming down to see Peter this morning before he leaves?”

  
She nodded to say she’d go and find out for him.

  
Peter woke up just after the nurse left. “Morning, Michael, did you manage to get some sleep? I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. My head doesn’t hurt as much. I really hope I can go home today.

I just want to forget about the last few days and get things back to normal.”  
“Me too. It’s not been the easiest of days. You promise me you’ll never do anything like this again, the running off and getting totally drunk? I promise that I’ll be more honest and open with you.”

  
“Yes, I promise. I don’t think I ever want to touch alcohol ever again. I’ll talk to you more about my emotions, feelings, fears, and worries. I’ll be honest and open with you as well, no more secrets. I trust you and hope we can kind of start over again. I really thought I’d lost you for good.”

  
“Never! You’re stuck with me, okay? I still find it hard to believe someone like you would want me.”

  
There was a knock at the door and Doctor Scott walked in. “Morning, guys. Peter, is it okay to have a chat? We need to sort out rescheduling the appointment you missed, and we need to talk about what’s happened over the past few days.”

  
“I suppose so. Can Mike stay here, though?”

  
“If that’s what you want, it’s fine with me. I need to ask if you feel you have an alcohol problem. You were brought in with three times over the legal limit. If there is a problem, it will affect the trial, as you need to commit to this. I was going to try you on some medication, but you can’t drink with it.”

  
“No, it’s only something I did over the past few days. I rarely drink at all. Things just got too much for me. I don’t want to end up like this again. I don’t feel like drinking ever again. I know I can do it.”

  
Mike decided to speak up. “I can vouch for Pete. He’s never had more than a few drinks at a time since I’ve known him. He’s pretty much a lightweight with booze. A root beer’s normally about his limit.” He laughed.

  
“No problem. I asked for you to be sedated last night. That’s one of the types of medication I can prescribe. There’s also anticonvulsant or antidepressant medication, which has been known to also help with symptoms and they can reduce the frequency or severity of the episodes. Or I could even try hypnosis. It’s up to you. I want you to spend another night in the clinic.”

  
“I’m willing to try anything you want to try, but can I have a few days at home before I do the overnight stay?” Peter took hold of Mike’s hand for support.

  
“That’s no problem. We could arrange it for a night next week. We need to chat about a few things I observed during the night you stayed last week. I saw the sleep talking and also you masturbated in your sleep. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s just another sleep disorder. Mike, have you noticed anything?”

  
“Well, I’ve made notes on Pete’s sleeping habits as you asked. I don’t have them here, but he has nearly sleepwalked a few times. He’s also tried to attempt sexual activity between us a few times.”

  
Peter stared at them both, shocked and with a beet-red face. “Oh my god. I’m sorry, Mike.”

  
“As I said, Peter, don’t worry—it often happens with people who already have some sleep disorders. It’s something we can work on, and it looks like you have plenty of support from Mike. Listen, I’m going to have to go to another appointment, so are you okay to come in Monday at ten o’clock?”

  
Pete looked over at Mike who nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. See you on Monday.”  
Doctor Scott left just as Doctor Welsh appeared. “Morning, Peter. I want to check over a few things and, if everything’s all right, I can discharge you and you can go home this morning.”

  
About ten minutes later, she’d done. “I’m going to remove this iv drip as you don’t need it anymore, and you’ll be happy to hear that you can go home. I’ll sort out a prescription for some painkillers if you need them. If you need to call anyone, you should be ready to go in about thirty minutes.”

  
Mike got up. “I’ll phone home to see if they’ll come and get us. I won’t be long, Pete.”

The phone rang at the pad. Micky was at the table eating breakfast, so Davy went to answer it. “Good morning, Davy Jones here.”

  
“Davy, it’s Mike. Just phoning to let you both know that you can come and pick us up—they’re letting Pete come home. It shouldn’t take long for you to get here, and can you bring him a change of clothes?”

  
“No problem, I’ll get that sorted. Micky’s just finishing breakfast then we’ll set off and see you soon.”

Mike went back to Pete’s room. “The others are gonna come and get us. They shouldn’t be too long. Davy’s getting you a change of clothes. Is there anything else you need?”

  
“No, I just want to go home, but I did leave some things and Vicky and Ronnie’s. Do you think we can collect them or ask them to bring them to the pad for me? Didn’t Vicky say she wanted to talk to us about something to do with Diana?”

  
“Yeah she did. We can call them later. She could come over tomorrow for a chat and bring your things and we’re supposed to be playing at Ronnie’s club this weekend.”

  
“I forgot about that. I should be okay to play. I just want to get back to normal.”

  
Micky and Davy suddenly entered the room. “Morning, guys,” said Micky, giving Pete a hug. “How are you doing? You ready for home? Here’s a fresh shirt and some pants for you.”

  
“You okay, Mike?” asked Davy. “Good to see you looking better, Pete.”

  
“Thanks, guys. I’ll get changed, and after I get my medication, I’m definitely ready to go home.”

  
“You two go wait in the car. We won’t be long. Pete, I’ll go and get your tablets from the doctor while you get changed, then we’ll head off.”

  
Ten minutes later and they were all in the Monkeemobile, Micky driving them back to the pad.

  
“First thing I want when I get home is a shower—haven’t had one in two days. I need to freshen up. You wanna join me?” Pete whispered the last question to Mike. “It’s been over week since we—”  
“Hey, you two, cut it out with the whispering,” laughed Davy “Or is it something you don’t want us to hear you talking about? No corrupting young Micky here.”

  
“Yeah, sure, my delicate ears don’t need to hear what you two get up to behind closed doors, so I guess me and Davy should give you some privacy when we get home.” He winked.

  
Micky pulled the car into the driveway and he and Davy got out and headed into the pad, followed by Pete and Mike who both went and sat on the couch. Peter looked over at Mike and started to blush, putting his head down, looking slightly embarrassed.

  
“Come on, you two, you’re embarrassing poor Pete. Go on and give us some time alone. You can even take the car if you want,” Mike said, holding the keys out to Micky. “You can even have some money to bring pizza back for dinner for us all. Take some out of the jar in the cupboard.”

  
“Can we buy some cokes as well?” asked Micky. “Seeing as you’re in a good mood.”

  
“All right, yeah. Just go before I change my mind, and give us a few hours.”

  
Micky took some money out of the jar and took the car keys from Mike. “Come on, Davy, let’s go. See you two later… Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He laughed as they left.

  
Mike stood and pulled Peter against him, hugging him tightly before dragging him by his hand into the bathroom, Pete eagerly following him. Mike turned on the shower, and they both got undressed and under the shower spray, where Mike wasted no time in soaping Pete.

  
“I’ve missed you so much, being together like this with you. Love you so much.” He held Pete’s face, moving closer to kiss him, letting his tongue separate Pete’s lips so it could explore the inside of his mouth and Pete’s tongue.

  
“Hmmm,” Peter happily responded, pulling briefly apart. “Love you, too, Michael.”

  
“Let me show you.” Mike got down on his knees, pulled Pete closer to him and took the full length of Pete’s cock in his mouth, sucking in his cheeks. He soon got into a rhythm, moving his mouth up and down Pete’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip and delving it into the slit, before taking it to the hilt again.

  
Peter leaned against the shower wall, his hand on Mikes head. It wasn’t long before he knew his release was imminent. “Michael…I’m gonna…” He couldn’t manage to get his words out, but it felt as though Mike was milking him of everything he had to give. He came in spasms down Mike’s throat.  
“Oh my god. I’ve missed you so much, Mike. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I never want to be apart from you ever again.”

  
“Same for me, babe. No one will come between us again, I promise.” He’d stood, kissing Pete again. “Let me take care of you. I’ll wash your hair and I’ll be careful with the stitches.”

  
Afterwards, Mike sat Pete on the edge of the bath and after they’d dried each other off, he dried his hair for him. He loved Pete’s straight, shiny blond hair, running his fingers through it.

  
They soon moved to their bedroom not bothering to get dressed, being on their own. Mike pushed Peter down on the bed, and lay beside him after taking the tube of lube.It’s been over a week, babe. Are you ready for me? I wanna make love to you right now.”

  
“I’m ready, but can we try something different?” Peter pushed Mike onto his back and straddled him, leaning down for a kiss.

  
Mike had already lubed his fingers and thrust two into Pete’s hole, causing him to instantly moan. With his other hand, he slicked up his erection. Pete stayed on top of Mike and, getting onto his knees, lowered himself onto Mike’s cock, slowly taking his whole length. This angle made Mike seem so much bigger. Mike took hold of Pete’s hips, encouraging him to get a rhythm going. He rocked up and down. Mike could feel Pete was tighter than normal and could see the slight look of pain on Pete’s face—he was biting his bottom lip.

  
“Oh my god, Peter! Fuck, you’re so tight, so hot. I’m not gonna last long.”  
He could Pete’s eyes going dark and bucked his hips in sync with Pete’s rocking, making sure he hit his prostate. Pete leaned back as Mike climaxed. The feeling of Mikes release into him was so strong that Pete collapsed onto Mike chest, pulling himself off and lying on top of him.

  
“Wow that was so intense. You surprise me so much.” Mike took hold of Pete’s still hard cock, stroking him, teasing him, gently caressing the tip, then starting stroke faster and soon causing him to come all over his stomach.

  
“Well, I read my library books thoroughly and just adapted a few things. I have other things I want to try in the future. I’m a very quick learner and reader too, but I do need plenty of practical experience.”

  
“I’ve no objections to helping you out with whatever you want to do. I’m up for plenty of practice with you anytime, any place, anywhere. I’ve got plenty to teach you too.”

  
He pulled Peter closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, kissing the top of his head. Pete took hold of Mike’s face, stroking down his cheek tenderly, gazing into his eyes, a big dimpled grin on his face. He gave Mike a brief gentle kiss.

  
“I guess we’d better get dressed before the others get back, even though I’d happily spend the rest of the day in bed with you. But I’m hungry. I haven’t really eaten anything in the past few days.”

  
“No problem, Pete. We can have an early night if you want. How’s your head? Do you need some of your painkillers the doctor gave you? Come on, get some clothes on. I’m gonna make some coffee.”

  
“Yeah I might take a couple, and can you make me a peppermint tea please?”

  
They both got dressed and headed to the kitchen for their drinks, and afterwards cuddled up together on the couch. Peter soon started to fall asleep in Mike’s arms. Not long after, Micky and Davy arrived with pizza and a six pack of bottles of Coke.

  
“It’s okay, Mike, I didn’t let Micky get any odd toppings on the pizza. These three are pretty normal.”

  
Davy put the pizzas on the kitchen table and he and Micky sat down to eat.  
“Have you two spent most of this time asleep on the couch? I’m sure you could have found something better to do while we’ve been out,” asked Micky through a mouthful of pizza. “You gonna wake Pete up for some pizza?”

  
“You don’t need to know what we’ve been doing, Mick. Come on, Pete, babe—wake up before greedy Micky eats all the pizza.” He shook Pete’s shoulders gently, waking him.

  
“Okay. Good, I’m starving.” He headed over to the kitchen with Mike and they joined the others at the kitchen table.

They soon finished off the cokes and pizza and went to sit on the chairs and couch to watch some television. Micky soon found a sci-fi movie.

  
Peter started to yawn, “Do you guys mind if I head off to bed? I’m really tired. I think the past few days have tired me out a lot., I’m looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. Mike, you watch TV with Micky and Davy. I don’t mind.”

  
“Nah, I’m not really watching this. I’ll come keep you company. I didn’t get too much sleep, either, the past few nights in the hospital. We’ll see you two in the morning. Good night.”

  
Micky and Davy said good night, and Peter and Davy went off to their room.  
“Mike, you don’t mind if we just sleep together tonight? I really am tired.

Earlier was amazing, though. I do want to sleep in your arms, if you don’t mind. I want to be close to you.”

  
They both changed for bed and climbed under the covers, cuddling up together in each other’s arms.

  
“No problem. That’s fine by me. As long as we’re together, I don’t mind at all. We’ve got plenty of time to, well, enjoy the most of each other.”

  
“Thanks, Michael, Maybe in the morning we could make love again. I want to make up for doubting you over the past few days. You know I do love you.”  
“I’m gonna make sure I look after you, and I love you too. Good night, Pete.”

  
Pete pulled himself closer into Mike, cuddling up to him, and soon nodded off. Mike kissed his forehead. He was so happy to be back with Peter and soon fell asleep himself, wrapped in Pete’s arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike stirred in his sleep. Peter was already awake, but he didn’t want to leave the comfort of his lover’s arms. It felt so right, so perfect, like they were meant to be together. He put his head on Mike’s chest, looking up at him peacefully asleep. The sex was brilliant, but just being like this with Mike was enough for Peter. He clasped his hand, kissing his fingers—yeah, he was very happy.

  
Mike woke about ten minutes later and stared down at Peter. “You could’ve woken me up.”

  
“You looked happy and peaceful asleep, so I didn’t want to disturb you. I was also enjoying just lying here in your arms and didn’t want to move.”

  
“Well, we can’t stay in bed all day, however tempting being here with you may be.” He looked over at the alarm clock. It was ten forty-five. “We’ve slept in enough, I’d say. Davy and Micky might be up soon, I guess, and I really could do with a coffee.”

  
“Okay, then. I think I’ll call Vicky, see if she’ll bring my stuff over for me, and we can have that chat she’d mentioned. But are you really sure we can’t have a bit of fun first?” he said, trying to drag Mike back into bed, giving him his best pleading-eyes expression and his dimpled smile.

  
Mike couldn’t say no to Pete and allowed him to pull him back to bed, climbing on top of him. A little later, they were lying relaxed in each other’s arms when Micky came into their room.

  
“Micky, you could’ve at least knocked before you came in. I wouldn’t disturb you if you were with a chick in your room. I need to lock the door.” Mike laughed.

  
“Well I stood outside the door for a few minutes, and couldn’t hear anything, so I thought it would be okay to come in. We wondered if you two were actually getting up today. I’ve put the coffee on and it’s ready. Davy’s got the breakfast things out. It’s twelve o’clock.”

  
“I guess I ought to get up late more often—you both might do more for yourselves. Please, though, no more listening outside our door. I can’t believe you, boy. Give us some privacy at least.”  
“Pete, Vicky called. She’s gonna be here in about an hour with your things you left at her apartment.”

  
“Go then, Mick, at least let us get dressed without an audience. We’ll be out in a few minutes. Come on, Pete, guess we better get outta bed.” He leaned over and gave him a kiss.

  
“Okay, okay, I’m leaving. I’ll go put some toast on. Davy’s gonna make some tea too.” He walked out of the room, leaving Mike and Peter on their own to get up and get dressed.

  
“Mike, sorry about that. I just couldn’t resist you. I’m sorry I was too tired for anything last night, but I needed to be with you this morning. I wanted you to make love to me, to show you how much I love and want to be with you. I never intend to leave you again ever. I hope you believe me.”

  
“I know you’re an emotional guy and I love you for that, how you’re open to anything. There’re so many things I love about you. I was so scared I’d lost you, and never want to feel like that ever again. I have feelings for you like I’ve never had before for anyone else, you’re mine and so special to me.”

  
“Wow, Michael, I’m loving seeing this softer more emotional side to you. I feel the same as you.”

  
They both dressed and went into the living room, both getting coffee or tea and some breakfast. Micky sat at the kitchen table eating cold leftover pizza from yesterday’s dinner.

  
Davy walked over to Mike. “Can I borrow the car today? I gotta date with that cute blonde nurse. I’m thinking of taking her to the drive-in, then on to a diner.”

  
“Sure, no problem. Don’t think I need it today. I still can’t believe you set up a date at the hospital. Is there any place you won’t hit on a chick, for god’s sake, Davy?”

  
“I can’t help it that birds find me irresistible can I? It could be my accent and charm.” He laughed.

  
Micky laughed back at him. “Not all chicks. There’s got to be some out there who aren’t attracted to you. Well, there’s Vicky—if she were into guys, I think Pete here would be more her type. You know, his musical knowledge and sensitive nature. I still find it odd two chicks getting together.”

  
Peter stared over at Mick. “Do you find me and Mike together odd then? People can’t help who they fall in love with. They fall in love with the person regardless of their gender.”

  
Davy stood up and grabbed the car keys. “I’m getting out of here before this conversation gets out of hand.”

  
“No, Pete, I have no problem with you and Mike. Remember we helped get you together in the first place? Two chicks together…that’s a lot to think about. Now, two chicks and a guy…”

  
Peter just glared at Micky, then stared straight over at Mike, giving him a look of _don't you dare think of answering Micky about that. _Mike just shrugged at Micky.

  
Peter got up to answer the knock at the front door and Micky stared at Mike and laughed.

  
“I can see who’s in charge in this relationship, Mike, one look from Pete and you’re suddenly quiet. I never thought one of us could boss you around. But I guess Pete has a slight advantage.”

  
“Hello, Mike, Micky,” said Victoria as she walked into the living room. “Hope you don’t mind me coming over. I’ve brought Pete’s things too.”

  
Peter put his banjo on the bandstand and took his bag into his bedroom. On his way back, he glared again at Micky as if to say _please behave._He came and sat next to Mike.

  
“Mike, Pete, I need to let you know more about Diana. You both need to keep away from her. She’s trouble. As I said before, Mike, you’re not the first guy she’s got hung up on, or, should I say, obsessed with. I knew of one more, but over the past few days I’ve found out about another.”

  
“Okay, she sounds like she’s in need of some help. So what happened with the other guys?”

  
“One of them is my cousin, Matt. I only found out about him just before I moved out. She stalked him over a few weeks even though he had a fiancée, Jane.

Diana eventually split them up. He and Jane were staying over at our apartment, Jane came back late, Matt was already in bed and she caught Diana in bed with him. Nothing happened between them, just the stupid woman split them up, and when Jane dumped him, she lost all interest in him, and then she met and moved on to you.

  
“I found out she’d also done the same with another couple. I really don’t know what her problem is, but I guess you’re right: she does need some help. I have no idea if she knew about you and Pete though, but she’d probably have done the same if she’d found out.”

  
“So I was her third obsession. She always seemed very persistent, and she nearly split us up too.”

  
“So, Pete, do you understand now it’s just as Mike says? He never cheated on you. Everything was in Diana’s head. Matt and I are both willing to talk to Doctor Scott. Maybe he can get her some help.”

  
Pete cuddled up to Mike, wrapping his arms around his waist, putting his head on Mike’s chest and smiling up at him. Mike kissed the top of Pete’s head and hugged him back.

  
“At least it looks like you’ve got things sorted between you. I’m trying my best to convince Jane to take Matt back.

Hopefully I’ll get through to her. Matt’s lost without her. Diana just doesn’t seem to care what trouble she causes for people.”

  
There was suddenly a loud knock on the front door. Micky ran over to answer it but didn’t get much time to react as Diana forced herself into the pad, going straight over to where the others were sitting.

  
Mike stood in front of her. “What on earth are you doing here? Just go, get out of here.”

  
“I came to see you, to ask if you had anything to do with my suspension from the clinic. I can’t believe what I’ve just seen either—you two are together. You’re with another man? That’s disgusting. Are you really sure that’s what you want, Mike? I can offer you a lot more than he ever could.”

  
Vicky stood as well. “Diana, can’t you just leave now and stop causing trouble?”  
“Listen, Vicky, I know all about you and your girlfriend too. You’re sick—it’s not natural. Just shut up, sit down, and let me talk to Mike.”

  
“I don’t wanna talk to you. Like Vicky says, just leave. No one wants you here. Why would I ever want to be with someone like you? You’re the one with problems and who needs help. And yes, I did talk to Doctor Scott. I didn’t know he’d suspended you. He must have had his reasons, though.”

  
She stared over at Pete, moving closer to Mike and turning to face him. Mike took a step back.

  
“Mike, come on, admit it to him. Surely you’re only with him because you feel pity for him with all his problems? Yeah, I’ve read his medical notes. I have to know things about our patients. Come on, Mike, you can do so much better than him. I’m a much better choice for you.”

  
Mike looked over at Peter and saw shock in his face. “Diana, listen, I will never want you ever. I don’t care what you think about me or Peter, you’re not gonna come between us and you’ll never split us up. We know about Matt and the other guy.”

  
Diana was the one who now looked shocked. She stared at Vicky. “You, what business is it of yours to say anything? It has nothing to do with them.”

  
Diana looked even more shocked when Vicky stood in front of her and slapped her straight in the face. “It is my business. Matt is my cousin and you split him and Jane up just for fun. After that he was no use to you, so you moved onto Mike next, didn’t you? Well you haven’t won this time.”

  
Diana went to hit Vicky back, but Vicky grabbed her arm before she got the chance. Micky gently took Vicky’s arm away from Diana. He looked at Diana.

“Can you please just leave our home? You’re not wanted here, so just go, and leave us alone.”

  
“What’s it got to do with you? Mike, can you just tell your friend here that it’s nothing to do with him.”

  
Peter stood instead. “Diana, please just leave. Mike’s not interested in you. He’s with me. We don’t care about what you think about us. He loves me, not you, and I love him so much too.”

  
“Oh, just shut up. Love between two men or two women isn’t natural. Mike will come to his senses eventually and want to be with a woman. It could be me or someone else, but it’ll happen. I am gonna leave. I don’t want to spend anymore time with people like you freaks.”

  
Micky walked her to the door. “Good. Just go then and leave us all alone, and never bother any of us ever again. Get yourself some medical help too—you really need it!”

  
Vicky spoke up before the others got the chance. “Just ignore her. She has no idea what she’s on about. She’s got her head up her own ass and can only see what she wants to see. Pete, I can see you worrying. None of us are freaks. Anyway, being normal’s boring, don’t you think?”  
Mike pulled Peter in tight for a hug.

“Yeah, she’s not worth even thinking about. As long as we’re happy, does it really matter what anyone else thinks? You are happy, aren’t you, Pete?”  
“Very happy, Michael. Why shouldn’t I be? I’m with you? I’m yours as long as you want me.”

  
“Same here, babe. That’s a promise. How could I not want you?”

  
Micky laughed. “Sorry, Vicky, they get like this a lot. It’s like they’re joined at the hip. But the best thing for me and Davy is Pete knows how to get Mike in a good mood, so we all win and everyone’s happy. We tend to go out a lot more lately, because things can get a little noisy between them.”

  
“Micky, I thought you said you didn’t listen to us? Give us some privacy at times.”

  
“Mike, the walls in the pad are pretty thin and your bedroom is directly below ours. I think I better change the subject. I can see you’re not so happy, with that look on your face.” He laughed.

  
Vicky stood up. “I’m gonna have to get off. I’ll see you at the club tomorrow night.”

  
“Yeah, see you there. I’m working on a new set for tomorrow. You could come see us rehearse, if you want? Bring Ronnie too,” Mike said as he walked her to the door.

  
The phone rang and Micky answered it. “Mike, someone from the union wants a chat with you.”

  
Mike took the phone and chatted with the guy. “There’s a union meeting this evening I could do with attending… either of you two want to go with me?” he said when he finished.

  
Peter said yeah, he liked hanging out with some of the younger crowd who loved to jam together.

  
Micky shook his head he found the older guys boring and wanted to watch a late-night horror movie double feature on the television.

  
Davy walked in through the front door. He’d come back to get changed before heading out again.

  
“You can’t use the car this time, Davy. I’m gonna need it later to get to this union meeting, so you’ll need to make other arrangements.”

  
“No problem. I’ll call and she if she can borrow her friend’s car. I don’t think I’ll be back until in the morning.” Davy used the phone and sorted out his lift. “We didn’t bother with the drive-in. We’re going for a late-night movie later.” He winked at the others.

  
Later on the phone rang at the pad and Micky answered it.

  
“Hey, Micky, just calling to let you know me and Pete won’t be back until in the morning. I’ve planned a little surprise for him, so you’ve got the place all to yourself—why not call and invite Grace over, if you two are still together?” Mike laughed.

  
“No problem! Might just do that. Yeah, we’re still together. I’m not Davy Jones, changing girlfriends like changing my socks. See you both in the morning, and enjoy whatever you have planned.”

  
“Thanks, Micky, I intend to, we shouldn’t be back too late. We’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

  
Micky hung up the phone and called Grace, but unfortunately she had other plans with her family that she couldn’t get out of. But she did agree to be at their Saturday gig. So Micky grabbed a few bottles of beer and sat on the couch, just him and the horror movies for company.

  
He got settled for the evening in front of the television, enjoying his beer, when there suddenly came a knock on the front door. He opened the door to see a cute tall dark-blonde chick there.

  
“How can I help you?” He thought straightaway she might be one of Davy’s many girlfriends, she sure looked the type. Maybe a bit too tall for Davy. She was the type Micky went for too, and of course Mike liked blonde chicks, before he got together with Peter.

  
“May I come in?”

  
“Sure…” Micky noticed the girl had a couple of suitcases with her, so he picked one up and showed her over to the living room, where she sat down and started to sob.

  
Uh-oh thought Micky thought. _Which one of the guys had she cone to see?. _Was she an ex of Davy or Mike? He offered her a Kleenex and went to find some.

  
The movies would have to wait—he needed to find out why this girl was here, and what she wanted with one of his friends. Someone might be in for a shock in the morning, he thought to himself.


End file.
